


Ne soyez pas ivre au volant, au risque de faire une bonne rencontre

by Lion01



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il quand vous prenez le volant alors que vous êtes soûl(e) ?<br/>C’est ce qu’Asami allait découvrir. Dans ce genre de situation, vous pouvez tomber, si vous avez de la chance, sur un magnifique agent de police avant d’avoir un accident. Mais est-ce vraiment une chance quand vous êtes ravagé(e) par les effets de l’alcool ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'arrestation

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> C'est mon premier fanfiction. Je n'ai pas de lecteur Bêta donc il y aura peut-être encore quelques erreurs. Néanmoins, j’espère que la lecture sera agréable.  
> Il y aura une version en anglais de ce travail.

Une journée (presque) quelconque :

Asami, comme chaque matin quand elle arrivait à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur. Elle eut à peine déposé ses affaires que les sonneries incessantes des nouveaux mails arrivés lui agressaient les oreilles. Il était 8 heures. C'était jeudi. Elle se posa devant son ordinateur et regarda. 137 nouveaux messages. 137 questions qui requéraient son attention. Elle devait tout traiter avant le week-end. Comme tous les jours, elle était sous pression constante. Elle se devait de gérer tous les problèmes de sa société. Elle parcourut rapidement ses mails. Satomobiles, nouvelles routes à prévoir, plans, diagrammes, schémas… Puis, une invitation ? Qui lui enverrait une invitation sur sa messagerie professionnelle ? Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit. Bolin lui avait envoyé. Il avait dû le faire pour s'assurer qu'elle le lise. Débordée par le travail, elle prenait rarement le temps de regarder sa messagerie perso. Le mail contenait une pièce-jointe. Elle ne devrait pas faire ça au travail, mais c'était Bolin, l'un de ses plus proches amis. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Elle téléchargea la pièce-jointe et l'ouvrit. Ce fut une explosion colorée qui eut lieu sur son écran. Bolin se mariait à Opale. Ce qui justifiait l'envoi sur sa messagerie professionnelle. C'était sûrement le plus grand évènement de toute sa vie, leurs vies. Elle ne vérifia même pas son agenda. Il fallait qu'elle soit présente ce jour-là. Elle annulerait les réunions où quoi qu'elle aurait pu avoir ce jour-ci. Elle envoya une réponse positive ainsi que ses félicitations. Sa journée du 16 avril était dorénavant prise. Elle serait là pour le nouveau commencement de la vie de ses amis. Et sans qu'elle le sache le nouveau commencement de la sienne.

 

Le 16 avril & nuit jusqu'au 17 avril :

Dès le début de l'après-midi, Asami se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle rencontra de nombreuses personnes qu'elle connaissait, certaines avec qui elle était en partenariat commercial. Elle devait pourtant se rappeler que c'était le mariage de Bolin et qu'elle devait ne pas parler affaires. Ce qui peut se révéler plus difficile que l'on peut l'imaginer. La famille d'Opale était plutôt célèbre : les Bei Fong. La mère d'Opale était même propriétaire d'une ville ! Il était donc évident qu'Asami était entrée en contact avec elle. Passant la plupart du temps dans son bureau, négligeant même sa vie privée, Asami eut beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue quant à son côté professionnel.

Elle conversa avec d'autres personnes, commençant à profiter de cet évènement exceptionnel. Bolin vint à sa rencontre. Il était plus excité qu'une puce. Il ne tenait absolument pas en place. Il la salua, enchainant tous les mots comme si ce n'en était qu'un seul :

\- Salut, Asami ! Comment ça va ? La journée est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je trouve que c'est une journée magnifique. Elle me donne envie d'exploser de joie !

\- Holà ! Calme-toi, tout le monde n'est même pas encore arrivé.

\- Tu as raison. Se calmer, se calmer. Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Bon, je te laisse ; je dois recevoir d'autres invités.

Elle le laissa partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, eut lieu la cérémonie. Opale était absolument magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Bolin a réussi, on ne sait par quel moyen, à garder son sérieux. Et quand on eut fini de dire les vœux, ils s'embrassèrent. Ça y est ! Ses amis étaient mariés.

Ensuite, ils abordèrent les festivités. Ils firent de nombreuses photos. Tout le monde demandait la compagnie des jeunes mariés, aussi Asami n'eut que très peu de temps à passer avec ses amis. Ils dansèrent beaucoup. Puis, Asami eut la très mauvaise idée de commencer à boire un verre sans n'avoir rien mangé. Dans sa condition, c'est-à-dire une femme travaillant énormément, à en devenir épuisée, qui boit peu d'alcool en général : elle devint soule très vite. Après quelques verres seulement, et même avec de la nourriture, elle s'était éloignée de son état normal. Surtout que l'alcool peut avoir des effets ravageurs. La nuit avança. Les invités commencèrent à s'en aller. On avait proposé à Asami de rester pour la nuit mais elle préférait le confort de chez elle. Elle n'habitait pas trop loin. Elle fut l'une des dernière à s'en aller. On a beau avoir essayé de la dissuader de prendre le volant, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et les autres n'étaient pas assez nets pour insister davantage.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle prit le volant, consciente du danger mais l'ignorant pourtant. Elle mit les gaz, décidant de tester les limites de sa voiture. Après tout, elle était habituée à faire la course pour tester ses nouveaux modèles de Satomobiles. Mais habituellement, elle était sobre et le faisait sur des pistes prévues à cet effet, pas en pleine route ! Elle dépassa de loin la limite autorisée. La route était libre. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Ce qui réduisait le risque d'accidents. Non pas qu'elle en était consciente.  
C'est là qu'elle entendit les sirènes, le rouge et le bleu empiétant sur le noir de la nuit sombre. Il y avait une moto qui roulait à côté d'elle. Le conducteur lui faisait de grands signes. Elle était clairement en infraction. Si bien que quand le policier lui ordonna de se mettre sur le bas-côté, pourtant peu lucide, elle le fit. Elle se gara, maitrisant relativement bien son véhicule malgré son état d'ébriété. Le motard se gara juste derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le policier, plutôt la policière, qui soit dit en passant était très sexy dans sa tenue de motard, se présenta devant sa porte. Elle ôta son casque, révélant une peau sombre. Elle secoua ses cheveux bruns et puis, ouvrit ses yeux étonnamment bleus. Elle était éclairée seulement par la lumière du ciel étoilé et de leurs phares. Pourtant, Asami voyait très clairement ces yeux dans lesquels elle aurait pu se noyer.

\- Vous êtes bien le flic le plus mignon par qui je me sois faite arrêter jusqu'à présent, lâcha-t-elle.

Il n'y avait malheureusement plus aucun barrage entre ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle disait. En supplément, ses pensées étaient altérées par l'alcool consommé. La femme parut choquée pour un instant, puis, elle en fut amusée.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Mm. Aucun doute. Non pas que je me sois fait beaucoup arrêter.

\- Me voilà rassurée. Savez-vous au moins pourquoi vous vous êtes faite arrêter ?

Elle réfléchit pendant un court instant.

\- Nan.

\- Excès de vitesse.

\- Et je roulais droit ?

\- Oui… Pourquoi ?

La femme aux yeux bleus était vaguement choquée.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

Asami ne lui avait pas répondu pas. L'autre ne lui fit aucune remarque et lui donna l'heure :

\- 4 heures 26.

\- Et vous travaillez à cette heure ?

\- Ouais. Vous savez, c'est généralement pendant la nuit que les gens s'amusent sur la route. Un peu comme vous, d'ailleurs.

Asami grogna.

\- Et vous dites-moi, que fait une jolie femme comme vous dehors si tôt ? Ou si tard : ça dépend du pourquoi.

La policière avait décidé de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle voulait savoir où cela pouvait mener.

\- Oh… Un de mes meilleurs amis s'est marié. Super mariage ! C'était un peu triste que je n'avais pas de partenaire pour m'accompagner… Je vous aurais bien invité si je vous avais connue avant. Mais au lieu de cette soirée qui aurait été plus qu'agréable, j'ai eu à la passer avec des amis et un verre à la main. Ce qui n'est pas si mal finalement, étant donné que je me retrouve avec vous. Certes, ivre et en état d'arrestation, mais avec vous.

\- Wow ! J'ai rarement eut des cas où les gens en plus de flirter avec moi, avouent être ivre. Plutôt exceptionnel.

\- Je vois mal comment les gens ne pourraient pas flirter avec vous parce qu'il faut le dire vous êtes absolument magnifique.

Elle gagna un rougissement de la part de l'autre femme qui mystérieusement perdit toute son audace. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en était moins amusée que toute à l'heure, c'est juste qu'elle devenait sensible aux compliments. Et Asami était loin de s'arrêter.

\- Non, vraiment. Je le pense vraiment. Et si quelqu'un ne le pense pas, c'est juste un idiot. Et ensuite, à vous, je pourrais tout vous avouer, même quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, juste histoire de passer un peu de temps avec vous. D'ailleurs en parlant de passer du temps avec vous, ça vous dirait d'aller diner avec moi un de ces soirs ?

\- Je, juste… On va ralentir un petit peu là. C'est pas que je ne veux pas… Mais je pense qu'il est plus prudent que nous réglions d'abord cette histoire d'excès de vitesse en état d'ébriété. Et ensuite, je reconsidérerai la question quand vous serez un peu plus sobre. Et puis honnêtement, je ne connais même pas votre nom !

\- Asami, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Asami.

\- Génial. Bon, je vais appeler une voiture pour venir nous chercher, comme je ne peux évidemment pas vous faire grimper sur ma moto.

\- Ç'aurait été si bien pourtant. Vous aviez l'air supeeerbe sur votre moto. Cette combinaison vous va très bien. Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ? Ou devrais-je vous appeler : « femme incroyablement sexy qui m'a arrêtée alors que j'étais en excès de vitesse ? Oh ! Et soule aussi ! »

La « femme incroyablement sexy qui l'a arrêtée alors qu'elle était en excès de vitesse. Oh ! Et soule aussi ! » eut la bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Elle fut ensuite prise d'un autre rougissement enflammant ses joues. Pour essayer de cacher son embarras, bien que ce fut tout à fait inutile car Asami savait qu'elle l'avait touchée au bon endroit, elle bredouilla d'un ton faussement sévère :

\- Vous n'arrêtez jamais vous !

\- Aaah ! Les miracles de l'alcool !

Korra prit son téléphone pour appeler une voiture qui puisse les récupérer. Il était évident qu'Asami allait dégriser en cellule pour le reste de la nuit. Asami attendait sagement dans sa voiture, elle était consciente que le motard ne lui avait pas encore donné son nom, mais elle ne la dérangea pas au téléphone. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait qu'on la dérange au téléphone ! La femme aux yeux bleus mit fin à l'appel.

\- Korra, dit-elle.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Asami dans l'incompréhension comme si elle parlait une autre langue.

\- Vous m'avez demandé mon nom. Je m'appelle Korra.

Elle sonnait un peu timide quand elle le dit à Asami.

\- Eh bien, c'est presque un aussi beau nom que celle qui la porte.

\- Bon, arrêtez maintenant. Je pourrais m'habituer à me faire complimenter par vous, dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un petit rire.

\- Ce ne serait pas dérangeant. Vous ne pourriez plus vous passer de moi.

Korra rit de bon cœur. Asami sourit à cela.

\- Maintenant, très chère Asami, je vais devoir vous demander de descendre de votre véhicule.

Korra tout en disant cela fit une légère révérence, un sourire restant plaqué sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai que je suis dans une situation relativement compliquée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ; vous êtes avec moi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce fut au tour d'Asami de rire. Néanmoins, elle ouvrit la portière et descendit de sa voiture. Korra se figea. Dans l'ombre de l'obscurité, elle n'avait pas vu toute la beauté de la jeune femme. Alors que maintenant, sortie de sa voiture, elle pouvait contempler l'éblouissement de la femme dans sa robe écarlate, se mariant avec le rouge de ses lèvres, et épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Ses cheveux de jais s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la couleur de la nuit noire. Et bien que faiblement éclairés par la douce lumière de la lune, ses yeux verts étaient à eux seuls toute la lumière nécessaire pour Korra.

Korra resta la bouche entrouverte pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se rappela de mouiller sa gorge tout à coup sèche. Elle eut du mal à avaler. Elle vit sur le visage d'Asami un doux sourire accompagné d'yeux remplis d'amusement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, elle était restée là, silencieuse, en regardant la femme devant elle. Assez longtemps, en tout cas, pour qu'Asami le remarque.

Korra lui donna un petit sourire timide, une faible couleur rose prenant place sur ses joues.

\- Je…, commença-t-elle.

Elle se racla la gorge pour se mettre un peu plus en confiance. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait jouer au même jeu qu'elle et au même niveau.

\- Vous êtes sublime dans cette robe. Elle vous va très bien. Je comprends pourquoi vos amis vous ont invitée. Qui pourrait se passer d'une si belle vue ?

\- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'on gagne en témérité à ce que je vois.

\- Je ne fais que citer la vérité.

\- Je me demande jusqu'où la vérité peut aller.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la vérité peut aller très loin quand elle veut.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement.

\- Alors, dites-moi, parce ce que je suis quand même censée travailler là, combien de verres avez-vous bus ?

\- Trois, quatre ?

\- C'est tout ! Mais avec ce que vous disiez, moi j'ai cru que vous étiez complètement défoncée et que vous aviez bu beaucoup, beaucoup de verres. Ou peut-être que vous  
ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ?

\- Disons simplement que l'alcool ne me réussit pas.

\- Vous êtes ce genre de femmes qui craignent l'alcool et qui du coup sont allumées au deuxième verre ?

\- En quelques sortes. Parce que vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais osé vous parler comme ça sinon ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Je ne vous connaissais pas il y a quelques minutes. Et vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

\- Pas tellement, non.

\- Ça veut dire que demain vous vous rendrez compte…

\- Peut-être, oui.

\- Mais il faut absolument que je sois là pour voir ça ! Sinon, on va quand même vous faire souffler dans le ballon.

Elle effectua le test. Il se révéla que son taux d'alcoolémie n'était pas tant au-dessus du taux autorisé.

\- Avec ce taux, je pourrais presque vous coffrer seulement pour excès de vitesse.

\- Ne vous gênez surtout pas.

Elle gagna un nouveau rire de Korra.

\- Mais dites donc c'est que vous êtes bonne en affaires.

Avant qu'Asami ne réponde que c'était un peu son métier, elles virent la voiture de police commencer à arriver.

\- Est-ce que vous allez me mettre les menottes pour m'emmener à ma cellule, demanda-t-elle, en agitant ses poignets devant Korra. Quoique dans un autre contexte,  
ç'aurait pu être tout à fait intéressant.

Asami s'amusait de voir Korra passer par quinze expressions différentes avant qu'elle ne lui dise :

\- Okay, d'accord, stop. Je vais vous demander une grosse faveur, mais s'il vous plait, ne dites pas des trucs comme ça devant mon collègue. Vous n'imaginez même pas les répercussions.

Et par répercussions, elle voulait parler de ses collègues qui la charrieraient pendant des mois.

\- Je veux bien moi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?

\- En échange ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?

\- Vous savez ce que je veux.

Asami se pencha à l'oreille de Korra. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau brune. Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Korra. Face à cette proximité, elle raidit tout son corps. Asami lui murmura doucement, d'une voix très sensuelle, d'un désir à peine voilé :

\- Vous.

Elle sentit presque instantanément l'échauffement de Korra qui se crispa encore plus. Pour l'apaiser, cependant, elle ajouta :

\- Mais si ça ne peut pas se faire, j'imagine que je trouverai autre chose.

Elle entendit la policière exhaler un soupir de soulagement. Son corps se détendit après cela.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que ça, indiqua Asami en se reculant.

\- Eh bien, merci… Je suppose.

Elles attendirent en silence regardant la voiture se rapprocher. Korra s'agita nerveusement, ne sachant pas si Asami allait tenir parole et, peut-être, aussi un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Elle savait qu'Asami était un peu instable sous l'effet de l'ivresse. Elle pouvait lui demander une chose folle ! Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas cruelle… ou du moins pas trop. Elle sentit, alors, une main froide se placer derrière son cou. Asami remit ses lèvres au bord de son oreille.

\- Hé, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça. Ça va bien se passer. Je vous ai dit que je ne ferai rien. Qui pourrait vous compromettre auprès de vos collègues. Ayez un peu confiance.

Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui fit confiance. Étrangement, ses paroles ont atteint leur but et la réconfortèrent. Asami se déplaça un peu moins proche de Korra, faisant comme elle lui avait demandée.

La voiture se gara et une policière en sortit. Elle avança vers elles.

\- Alors ? On l'embarque, demanda-t-elle d'un ton bourru.

\- Ou-Ouais…

Korra était quand même un peu nerveuse.

\- Ça va Korra ?

\- Ouais, bien. Parfaitement bien. Mais… euh… je vais prendre la voiture si ça t'ennuie pas. Tu peux prendre ma moto. Ah ! Et appelle la fourrière. J'ai… oublié…

\- Comment tu as pu oublier ? Ça fait un moment que tu es ici.

\- Oh… oui… C'est que… parfois les choses m'échappent quand je suis un peu fatiguée. Merci, Kuvira ! Tu te charges de tout, c'est cool. Je vais juste l'amener dans une cellule… pour dégriser, tu sais.

\- Ouais…  
Kuvira ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa collègue agissait bizarrement. Cependant, elle la laissa faire. Korra fit entrer Asami dans la voiture. Elle se tint tranquille jusqu'à que Korra eut démarrer.

\- Vous étiez un peu nerveuse là-bas, fit remarquer Asami. Je vous avais dit pourtant que je n'allais rien faire. Et je n'ai rien fait !

\- Excusez-moi de n'avoir jamais douté de vous. Mais Kuvira peut voir des choses. Elle peut être très forte pour sonder les gens, pour voir les relations entre les personnes.

\- Parce qu'il y a déjà une relation entre nous deux ? Vous allez vite !

\- Quoi ! Non mais vous plaisantez, j'espère. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Par ailleurs, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de sortir avec vous pour rappel !

\- C'est bien possible.


	2. Le matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes. Si j'en ai faites, vous pouvez toujours me le dire dans les commentaires.

Le 17 avril :

Asami sentit tous ses sens commencer à s'éveiller. Comme ses sens s'éveillaient, elle commençait à entendre le vacarme dans sa tête. Un martèlement incessant lui causait un mal de crâne épouvantable. Ce fut ensuite au tour de ses yeux de crier douleur. Même les paupières closes, elle ressentait la brulure de la lumière du jour. Puis son gout commença à se plaindre aussi. Elle avait l'affreux gout de l'alcool toujours présent dans sa bouche. Elle grogna. La gueule de bois… Elle avait la gueule de bois ! Bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Malgré la brulure qui se faisait de plus en plus intense dès qu'elle essayait, elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière était absolument aveuglante. Cependant, elle remarqua qu'elle était loin d'être dans sa chambre. Son lit était loin d'être aussi inconfortable. Les murs étaient gris et la porte était… en barreaux de prison. Elle s'assit sur le lit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle massa ses tempes dans l'espoir de soulager ses maux de tête, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Où était-elle ? Probablement en prison. Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée là… un long moment. Elle réfléchit et réfléchit, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire est accentuer la douleur dans sa tête. Elle eut quelques flashs de la journée d'avant. Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri ici.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un horrible grincement assourdissant, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle porta très vite ses mains à ses oreilles pour se protéger du bruit. Elle n'eut pas le courage de lever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux pieds étaient plantés là devant elle. Elle leva la tête pour voir une femme à la peau foncée, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. La femme la regardait avec un sourire.

J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de ça, annonça-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit un verre et un cachet d'aspirine. Asami hésita, mais finalement prit ce que la femme lui tendait.

\- … M-Merci, dit-elle, retrouvant peu à peu sa voix.

Elle but avidement. La femme aux yeux bleus resta à côté d'elle en silence.

\- Hum… Alors… Est-ce vous sauriez comment je suis arrivée ici ?

La femme la regarda, intriguée.

\- Vous voulez dire… Vous voulez dire que vous ne vous rappelez pas comment vous êtes arrivée dans la cellule ou de l'arrestation et tout et tout ?

\- En fait, je ne me rappelle même pas avoir quitté le mariage…

Elle avait l'air pitoyable. Elle avait presque oublié toute la soirée d'hier. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour tenir si mal à l'alcool. Elle regarda la femme passer de choquée à extrêmement amusée. Elle éclata de rire. Asami se boucha les oreilles, en la priant de de faire moins de bruit. La femme à la peau brune ralentit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Asami. C'est juste que quand vous m'avez dit que l'alcool ne vous réussissait pas, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là !

Asami fut en état de choc. Elle connaissait son nom ! Et elle avait apparemment parlé avec elle. Mais elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de cette conversation.

\- Et donc, on se connait ?

\- Ah oui, vous avez dû oublié ça aussi. Donc, on va refaire les présentations : je suis Korra, la policière qui vous a arrêtée.

Elle tendit la main. Asami la secoua.

\- Je suis Asami.

Puis elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

\- Mais vous le saviez déjà…

Elle était trop embarrassée de cette situation. Elle plaqua son autre main sur son visage, essayant de dissimuler son trouble. Korra rit encore une fois, mais plus doucement cette fois. Asami se leva lâchant la main de Korra.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez arrêtée ?

\- Excès de vitesse en état d'ébriété.

\- Oh non…

\- Dites-vous que c'est mieux qu'effraction en état d'ébriété, ou meurtre en état d'ébriété, ou…

\- Merci, Korra, la coupa-t-elle. J'ai compris.

Korra resta à côté d'elle en silence, encore une fois. Asami se demandait pourquoi elle était encore là. En fait pourquoi elle était venue tout court ? Korra la regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Elle était surement en train de se questionner intérieurement.

\- Vous savez, ça fait bizarre de rencontrer une autre vous.

\- Asami la regarda bizarrement. Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous m'avez dit quand je vous ai arrêtée cette nuit ?

Asami secoua la tête. Dans ses yeux résidait une perle d'appréhension quant à ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire.

Korra la regarda avec un grand sourire, s'attendant à la réaction qui allait suivre.

\- La première chose que vous m'avez dite, c'était : « Vous êtes bien le flic le plus mignon par qui je me sois faite arrêter jusqu'à présent ».

Le visage d'Asami se décomposa. Elle l'avait surement pensé, aucun doute, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à haute voix, du moins dans des circonstances normales… Son visage se mit à rougir furieusement. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, murmurant mal à l'aise quelques timides excuses :

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. C'est que… Je ne… euh… Je ne contrôlais pas vraiment ce que je disais.

\- Oh mais non, ne vous excusez pas pour ça ! Vous avez fait bien pire après.

\- Oh non, se lamenta Asami.

\- Oh si ! Alors laissez-moi réfléchir… parce que vous avez dit beaucoup, beaucoup de choses.

Asami ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était disparaitre. Et en même temps, elle voulait vraiment savoir le genre de trucs qu'elle avait pu dire. Korra commença alors une énumération :

\- Alors, vous m'avez complimentée de nombreuses fois, de sorte que vous me mettiez assez mal à l'aise, mais ça vous dérangeait pas tant que ça. En fait, je pense même que vous vous amusiez à me voir rougir toutes les cinq secondes.

\- Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Attendez, attendez, attendez, je finis et après on verra pour les excuses.

Au fond, Korra s'amusait énormément de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- J'étais si infernale que ça ?

\- Je ne dirais pas infernale, seulement que vous ne manquiez pas une occasion d'en placer une. Continuons… Vous saviez que vous étiez une fanatique des menottes ?

\- Je suis quoi ?

\- Une fanatique des menottes.

Elle imita Asami en lui disant :

\- « Est-ce que vous allez me mettre les menottes pour m'emmener à ma cellule ? Quoique dans un autre contexte, ç'aurait pu être tout à fait intéressant ».

Les expressions d'Asami devenaient de plus en plus horrifiée. Son visage restait aussi rouge que sa robe à cause de tout ce qu'elle apprenait.

\- Cette fois, je n'ai pas pu dire pire !

Elle essayait de se rassurer. Ah oui, là aucun doute. Comment elle aurait pu faire pire ? Impossible ! S'il vous plait, faites que ce soit impossible !

Malheureusement, elle vit Korra agitant son doigt, signe que ce n'était pas encore fini.

\- Quoi ! Non mais vous devez plaisanter là. Comment j'aurais pu faire pire ?

\- Après que vous m'ayez dit ça, la voiture de police s'est pointée au bout de la rue. Et je vous ai priée de bien vous comporter devant mes collègues. Ce à quoi vous avez répondu que vous vouliez quelque chose en échange…

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez et là vous m'avez répondu, d'une voix toute à fait charmante : « Vous savez déjà ce que je veux ».

Asami haussa un sourcil. Korra s'approcha exactement de la même façon qu'Asami l'avait fait à ce moment-là. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau d'Asami qui eut exactement la même réaction que Korra. Elle se raidit. Korra lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

\- « Vous ».

Les yeux d'Asami s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait réussi à faire pire ! Mais pour qui elle passait là ! Elle avait allumé cette femme pendant toute la durée de l'arrestation. Avant qu'elle puisse de nouveau s'excuser de son comportement impoli, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Korra recula brusquement en arrière, perdant l'équilibre. Asami attrapa sa main, la retenant avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, face à face, les mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

\- Mademoiselle Sato, c'est bon de vous revoir, dit une voix. Korra, que fais-tu ici ?

Elles se retournèrent en même temps pour voir la chef de la police se tenir là à côté d'elles.

\- Lin, s'écria Asami.

\- Chef, dit Korra.

Elles se regardèrent ensuite, constatant qu'elles se tenaient toujours là main. Une vague de chaleur circula dans leurs corps. Elles s'empressèrent de se relâcher.

\- Alors, Korra ? J'attends.

\- Je passais… Je… euh… C'est que nous…

\- Elle m'éclairait quant aux circonstances dans lesquelles, je me suis faite arrêtée, dit Asami, fermement.

\- Oui, voilà : ça. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien.

Elle remercia Asami d'un bref coup d'œil. Laquelle essaya d'ignorer le rougissement de Korra. Elle la trouvait adorable. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle s'était amusée à la faire rougir : elle était tellement mignonne. Elle reporta son attention à Lin Bei Fong.

\- Lin, c'est bon de vous revoir aussi. Bien que dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été surement plus plaisant. Alors qu'est-ce que je risque ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Nous savons toutes les deux que la ville a besoin de vous, Asami. Ainsi, pour cette fois, nous vous laisserons vous en sortir avec une amende et des points en moins. Mais souvenez-vous la prochaine fois vous risquez la prison. Vous êtes libre d'y aller.

\- Merci, Lin, je vous remercie infiniment.

\- Pas de quoi. Korra, raccompagne donc mademoiselle Sato chez elle.

\- Bien sûr, chef.

Elle fit signe à Asami de passer devant. Elle la remercia et avança, Korra sur ses talons. Elle attendit patiemment mais aucune d'entre elles ne parla.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda-t-elle à Korra.

\- Rien. Tout va bien.

\- Non, quelque chose vous perturbe.

\- Comment vous faites pour lire si bien à travers moi ? Je veux dire, même ce matin alors que vous n'aviez même pas les yeux en face des trous, vous saviez ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

\- Vous devez être facile à lire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Vous êtes Asami Sato ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- La Asami Sato ? À la tête de Future Industries ?

\- Oui, encore une fois, et alors ?

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose ?

\- Une bonne chose. Vous semblez plutôt sympa. Même si votre côté effronté m'a fait un peu peur à vrai dire.

Asami rit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'apparait que très rarement.

Korra lui sourit. Elles passèrent récupérer les affaires personnelles d'Asami. Puis, elles se dirigèrent en dehors du poste de police. Là, Kuvira revenait d'une de ses missions.

\- Kuvira, l'interpella Korra. Kuvira !

\- Salut, Korra.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ta voiture encore une fois ? Je dois la reconduire chez elle.

Kuvira regarda Asami avec un regard de jugement.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle en ce moment, Korra.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas moi qui décide qui je vais arrêter et ensuite ramener chez lui. Alors, est-ce que je pourrais avoir tes clés s'il te plait ?

\- Ouais. Tiens.

Elle lui lança les clés. Korra les réceptionna.

\- Merci, Kuvira. Bonne journée !

Kuvira partit. Korra fit monter Asami dans la voiture. Elle s'installa après cela du côté conducteur.

\- Vous étiez nerveuse avec Kuvira.

\- Oui, comme je vous l'ai expliqué cette nuit, elle lit les gens plutôt bien et voit les liens entre plusieurs personnes. Ce à quoi vous n'avez pas manqué de me répondre : « Il y a déjà un relation entre nous deux. Vous allez vite ! » Je ne me suis donc pas gênée pour vous faire remarquer que c'est vous qui avez commencé à m'inviter à sortir.

\- Je vous ai invité à sortir ?

\- Ah… euh… ouais. J'ai oublié de le mentionner.

\- Et vous avez répondu oui ?

Asami remarqua ensuite que sa question était un peu trop enthousiaste. Mais bon sang ! Si elle l'avait draguée ce matin, il y avait une bonne raison ! Même si maintenant, ses pensées étaient un peu plus claires et moins centrées sur la beauté de la femme qu'il y avait à côté d'elle, elle n'en restait pas moins charmée. Elle essaya pourtant de rattraper sa réponse :

\- Je veux dire que vous auriez tout à fait le droit de dire non. Qui sortirait avec une femme qu'ils ont rencontrée cinq minutes avant ? Surtout quand il se trouve qu'elle est bourrée et en infraction. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait du chantage ou un truc comme ça. Parce que vous aviez tous les droits de refuser. Entre nous…

\- C'est bon, Asami. J'ai compris.

\- Bien, alors.

Elle attendit que Korra veuille bien lui donner la réponse. Korra contemplait le pare-brise, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Je vous ai dit que je vous répondrai une fois que vous seriez sobre.

\- Voilà chose faite.

Korra acquiesça.

\- Votre proposition tient toujours ? Parce que je sais que vous ne saviez pas trop ce que vous disiez. Alors peut-être que vous ne vouliez pas m'inviter, peut-être que c'était juste à cause de l'alcool.

\- Korra…

Asami posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Korra. Au contact, Korra se retourna vers elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui dire ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais peu importe.

\- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas tellement dans mon état normal. Mais chaque chose que j'ai dite, je le pensais vraiment.

\- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ? Je croyais que vous ne vous rappeliez plus de rien.

\- Parce que je le pense toujours.

Korra rougit encore un peu, mais c'était plus doux, plus calme. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement. Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Je veux bien sortir avec vous un soir. Qui serait assez fou pour refuser ?

\- Super !

Korra démarra la voiture. Elle commença à rouler demandant de temps à autre la direction à Asami. Le trajet fut paisible. Elles parlèrent un peu sans flirt évident qui les mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Elles parlèrent comme si elles étaient deux amies, parlant de leurs deux vies sans aucune gêne. Après les discussions qu'elles avaient déjà eues, elles n'avaient plus trouvé quoi que soit qui pourrait les déranger.

Elles arrivèrent à la maison d'Asami. Enfin… si on pouvait appeler cela une maison. C'était plutôt un manoir : le manoir Sato. Korra sortit la première de la voiture. Elle alla ouvrir la porte à Asami.

\- Merci, Korra, dit Asami en sortant.

\- C'est tout naturel.

Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Eh bien, voilà. J'imagine que je vais vous laisser maintenant.

\- Entrez donc un moment.

\- Asami, je dois vraiment retourner au travail.

\- Ce ne sera pas long. Je vous rappelle que je dois vous emmener diner un de ces soirs, alors laissez-moi vous donner mon numéro.

\- Ouais, d'accord.

Elle suivit Asami dans cette énorme maison, et ne put qu'être impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Et vous vivez là-dedans, dit Korra.

\- La plupart du temps.

Elles entrèrent dans le salon. Asami fouilla ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo. Quand elle les eut trouvés, elle griffonna son numéro de téléphone et son nom.

\- Et voici ! Je vais enfin vous laissez tranquille. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre travail.

\- Merci, dit Korra en se saisissant du bout de papier qu'Asami lui tendait. J'en prendrai grand soin.

\- Je pense que même si vous le perdiez, vous arriveriez à me retrouver.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Je vous raccompagne ?

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Non, aucun problème.

Elles suivirent le même chemin qu'elles avaient précédemment emprunté pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

\- Bon, j'imagine que cette fois je vais y aller, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Asami. Les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé avec elle avaient été vraiment bien. Elles venaient de se rencontrer mais elle préférait de loin passer encore des heures à discuter avec Asami, plutôt que de retourner travailler. Pourtant, elle avait un devoir à accomplir. Elle devait retourner travailler. Elle sortit de la maison, commençant à marcher en direction de la voiture. Elle se retourna brusquement quand Asami lui dit :

\- Korra ? Merci, pour tout. Et encore une fois désolée pour hier, ou ce matin. Peu importe. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mise mal à l'aise.

Korra, quand elle s'était retournée, se retrouva pile face à Asami. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver aussi près de la jeune PDG avant longtemps. Elle regarda ses lèvres, puis tâcha de se concentrer sur ses yeux et ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Après avoir fait en sorte d'avaler la boule dans sa gorge, elle lui répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était plutôt amusant. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. On se voit bientôt alors.

\- Korra.

\- Oui, Asami.

\- Vous me devez toujours une faveur, non ?

Korra la regarda intriguée. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru voir revenir la Asami qu'elle avait rencontrée en premier. Asami avait un sourire au coin et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Korra essayait toujours de rester concentrer sur ses yeux. C'était presque impossible. Parfois, ses yeux se posaient inopinément sur les lèvres d'Asami et elle dut lutter plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir les remonter.

\- Je vous dois une faveur ?

\- Oui. Rappelez-vous. J'ai été sage devant votre collègue. Et je ne pense pas que vous ayez accepté de vous donner à moi.

\- Non, vous pensez bien que j'ai refusé. Vous m'aviez dit que vous trouveriez autre chose. Vous avez trouvé, je présume.

Asami fredonna doucement en réponse.

\- Allez-y, dit-elle sa voix presque comme le bruissement doux du vent contre les arbres. Embrassez-moi.

Korra réussit à remonter ses yeux sans difficulté cette fois.

\- Quoi, déclara-t-elle, certaine qu'elle avait pourtant bien entendu.

\- Embrassez-moi.

\- Asami, on vient juste de se rencontrer.

\- Je sais ça. Je sais aussi que vous regardez mes lèvres depuis tout à l'heure. Vous avez envie de m'embrasser et j'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas non plus.

Korra était tellement flagrante. Elle ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses mais sa proposition était plus que tentante.

\- D'accord, dit-elle hésitante. Sûre ?

\- Certaine.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, défiant sa nervosité. Elle se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de l'autre femme. Tout en faisant cela, elle amena une main à caresser lentement la peau délicate du coup d'Asami. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Elle regarda dans les yeux d'Asami, s'assurant une dernière fois que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Son regard confiant l'ôta de tous ses doutes. Elle ferma les yeux alors, et savoura le tendre touché des lèvres de l'autre femme. Elle se demanda alors si elle devait lui en donner plus, ou peut-être s'arrêter là. Elle n'eut pas à se le demander très longtemps : Asami alla chercher ce qu'elle voulait. Elle approfondit le baiser. Ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos de Korra. Même à travers les tissus, elle sentait ses muscles. Korra, en réponse, mit cette fois c'est deux mains sur son cou, traçant les bords de sa machoire. La langue d'Asami se glissa délicatement dans la bouche de Korra, trouvant son homologue. Le baiser dura quelques secondes supplémentaires. Ensuite, elles se séparèrent, retrouvant une respiration constante. Toujours new contra nez, Korra annonça :

\- Maintenant qu'on a eu toute les deux ce qu'on voulait, je vais retourner au travail.

\- D'accord. Cette fois, tu peux y aller.

\- Au revoir, Asami. À bientôt !

Korra retourna à sa voiture. Asami resta à sa porte, la regardant partir. Elles allaient se revoir bientôt. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était loin de s'arrêter là. Elle ne se satisferait jamais d'un seul baiser, aussi bon soit-il.

Asami serait presque restée là, devant sa porte d'entrée, à se remémorer ce magnifique baiser, si le téléphone n'avait pas demandé son attention. À contrecœur, elle rentra dans sa maison. Elle chercha le téléphone et répondit.

\- Ouais, dit-elle en tant que bonjour.

Elle n'avait pas l'humeur pour les bonnes manières. Sa tête était partie dans les nuages.

_\- Asami ? Oh par les Esprits, tu vas bien ! Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Oui, Opale. Je vais bien.

Ses réponses étaient lointaines.

_\- Oh Raava merci, je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris aux garçons de te laisser partir dans l'état où tu étais. Non mais ils ne se rendent vraiment pas compte ! Tu aurais pu te faire arrêter ou pire encore, avoir un accident._

\- En fait, je me suis faite arrêter.

_\- Quoi ! Ça va ? Ils t'ont relâchée ?_

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ça va très bien, même merveilleusement bien.

_\- Euh… Asami ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

\- Mmm mmm.

_\- T'es sûre que t'as pas fumé un truc ou j'sais pas moi. Tu m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette._

\- Non, Opale, ça va. Parfaitement bien. Bon, je vais te laisser ; j'ai des… trucs… à faire. Salut, Opale ! Et bon voyage de noces !

_\- Ouais, c'est sûr. Bonne journée._

Opale paraissait un peu incertaine des affirmations d'Asami. Mais finalement, elle décida de faire confiance à son amie et raccrocha. En fait, Asami n'avait rien de vraiment urgent à faire. Elle devrait surement aller prendre une douche, puis se reposer de son épuisante soirée d'hier, dans son lit plus confortable que celui des cellules du poste de police. Cependant, la seule et unique chose qu'elle voulait vraiment faire était de penser à Korra et à la prochaine fois qu'elles allaient se revoir. Elle ne pouvait attendre. À ce moment, son téléphone portable sonna pour indiquer qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message. Elle déverrouilla son téléphone. Un SMS d'une personne inconnue venait de lui être envoyé. Elle l'ouvrit :

**Inconnu :** _J'ai pensé que t'aurais surement besoin de mon téléphone, puisque j'ai le tien. ;) J'ai hâte de te revoir. Korra._

Asami tout d'un coup se sentit toute excitée. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola. _« Calme-toi Asami, calme-toi. Et répond ! »_

**Asami :** _Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles si tôt ! Mais j'adore ça. J'ai hâte de te revoir aussi Korra. Je vais programmer ce rendez-vous au plus tôt possible. Asami._

**Korra :** _Ça me semble parfait :)_

Asami se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Oui, définitivement, cette arrestation était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que la fin peut être décevante, on me l'a déjà fait remarqué donc peut-être qu'il y aura une suite. Mais pour l'instant, je ne promets rien parce que ce n'était pas prévu.  
> Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi votre avis ! Je serais heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire rapide.  
> Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Rendez-vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra et Asami vont à leur rendez-vous mais tout ne ce passe pas parfaitement bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon je sais, qu'on m'a rien demandé du côté français mais voici un nouveau chapitre.  
> J'éspère qu'il plaira quand même !

    Asami quitta son bureau en vitesse. Aujourd’hui c’était vendredi. Le lendemain, elle n’avait pas de travail. C’est pourquoi elle avait décidé de placer son rendez-vous avec Korra ce jour-là. Il est vrai qu’avoir un rendez-vous juste après une épuisante journée de travail n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais c’était Korra et elle mourrait d’envie de la revoir. D’habitude elle aurait préféré organisé une rencontre un samedi, comme ça elle aurait eu une journée complète pour se reposer et se préparer. Mais c’était comme si une journée de plus la tuerait. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu’elle avait été arrêtée. Depuis lors, elle se réveillait chaque jour avec un peu plus de joie, sachant que la date où elle allait revoir la magnifique policière s’approchait.  
  
    Le PDG salua rapidement le personnel restant, comme à son habitude, puis descendit au parking. Là, sa voiture l’attendait. Elle grimpa rapidement à l’intérieur. Elle conduit en direction de sa maison, devenant de plus en plus excitée. Elle était même sûre qu’elle avait dépassé la vitesse limitée plusieurs fois pendant le trajet.  
  
« Cette fois, si tu te fais arrêter, au moins tu ne seras pas ivre », pensa-t-elle.  
  
Heureusement pour elle, elle ne se fit pas arrêtée et arriva chez elle intacte. Asami gara sa voiture rapidement. Elle avait peut-être besoin d’un créneau supplémentaire mais elle n’avait pas la force de combattre son agitation intérieure. Elle sortit de la voiture en trombe. Elle atteint la porte, cherchant désespérément ses clés dans son sac. Elle chercha, et chercha. Ça commença même à l’énerver.  
  
« Mais où sont-elles », marmonna Asami à elle-même.  
  
Elle creusa plus profondément dans son sac. Elle le jeta brutalement sur le sol comme elle n’arrivait pas à trouver ce qu’elle cherchait. Elle frotta ses mains devenues moites contre ses vêtements. À cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait quelque chose dans sa main gauche. Elle regarda. Elle resta hébétée devant sa main comme elle constata qu’elle avait, depuis tout à l’heure, ses clés déjà dans sa main. Elle les avait cherchées pour rien ! Elle était tellement pressée qu’elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu’elle faisait. Elle ouvrit d’une main tremblante la porte, refermant derrière elle. Elle fit son chemin jusqu’à sa chambre où elle jeta toutes ses affaires de bureau négligemment sur son lit. Elle s’assit sur son lit, prenant 5 secondes de pause. Elle essaya de faire une interruption dans les milliers de pensées qui traversaient sa tête chaque instant. Elle ne réussit à rien. D’un coup, elle se rappela qu’elle avait jeté son sac par terre, et qu’elle avait oublié de le ramasser.  
  
« Oh, mais Asami, où as-tu la tête » se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
  
Mais elle savait parfaitement où sa tête était. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers une seule et même personne : Korra. Asami retourna à la porte d’entrée, ramassa son sac et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle regarda le petit réveil. Il affichait 18 heures 30. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que ça faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus quitté le travail si tôt. Ça l’inquiéta un peu. Elle sortit son téléphone. Il affichait lui aussi 18 heures 30. Elle regarda sur internet : 18 heures 30. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle était tellement idiote d’être aussi nerveuse ! Elle ne s’était jamais comportée de la sorte avant ! Elle avait eu quelques rendez-vous mais elle ne s’était jamais comportée comme ça ! Argh ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle se haïssait d’être aussi nerveuse.  
  
« Voyons Asami, c’est juste Korra », dit-elle à elle-même.  
  
Juste Korra. Rien qu’à la mention de ce nom, son pouls s’accélérait et une chaleur confortable se propageait dans tout son corps.  
  
Juste Korra. Belle, magnifique, forte Korra. La même Korra de qui elle avait réussi à obtenir un baiser. Certes, il avait été peut-être un peu tôt pour ça. Mais une fois qu’elle s’était retrouvée devant Korra, avec elle regardant ses lèvres avec envie, Asami ne put que lui demandait de faire ce qui la démangeait furieusement. Elle avait gouté une fois à ses lèvres et elle en était déjà accro ! En fait, elle était même plutôt sûre qu’en l’espace de deux jours elle avait réussi à tomber amoureuse d’elle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa beauté naturelle. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette confiance qu’elle dégageait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ce simple rougissement qui apparaissait quand elle la complimentait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son rire sans gêne. Elle était tombée amoureuse du peu qu’elle avait pu apercevoir d’elle et ne pouvait attendre pour en voir plus.  
  
Juste Korra. La Korra qu’elle avait outrageusement et ouvertement draguée et qui avait pourtant accepté d’aller à un rendez-vous avec elle. Rendez-vous qui la rendait folle. Elle en perdait tous ses moyens. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle faisait, ses pensées étaient indomptables et son cerveau refusait de lui obéir.  
  
Oui, juste Korra… Heureusement que c’était juste Korra. Asami soupira profondément.  
  
« Ça craint ! Comment j’ai pu en arriver là ? »  
  
Elle plaqua un oreiller sur son visage.  
  
    Elle avait passé une semaine étrange. Elle se sentait plus légère, les sourires et les rires lui parvenaient plus facilement, une seule pensée à Korra allégeait le poids de ses responsabilités. Passer le reste de sa vie dans cet état-là ne la dérangerait pas. La vie était merveilleusement plus facile. Mais elle savait aussi qu’à n’importe quel moment la vie pouvait devenir infiniment plus difficile. C’était un risque à prendre, mais elle était sûre que Korra valait le coup.  
  
    Asami regarda de nouveau sur le réveil. 18 heures 34. Ça faisait déjà quatre minutes qu’elle avait passé, là, à lézarder sur son lit. Elle devait aller chercher Korra à 20 heures 30. Ce qui lui laissait environ une heure et demi pour se préparer. Mais avant tout, elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle se leva de son lit et marcha vers la grande salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l’eau chaude dans la baignoire. Une brume de vapeur remplit peu à peu la pièce. Pendant que l’eau coulait, Asami enleva le maquillage qui couvrait sa peau. Elle se dépouilla de tous ses vêtements. Ensuite, elle se glissa dans la baignoire. L’eau chaude lui brula d’abord la peau mais c’était seulement parce qu’elle avait froid. Quand son corps tout entier fut immergé, elle se détendit un peu, relâchant la pression accumulée. La chaleur de l’eau était si apaisante, mais ce n’était rien comparé à la chaleur dans son cœur. Asami plongea sa tête sous l’eau pour se mouiller les cheveux. Sa tête se vida du travail et se remplit d’encore plus de Korra. Elle se baigna encore un peu dans l’eau chaude, pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer. Korra. Plus que quelques instants et elle allait la revoir. Peut-être même qu’elle ne serait plus aussi seule dans sa maison. Asami se réprimanda mentalement. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à ce genre de choses ! Pour l’instant elle était encore au stade au elles apprenaient à se connaitre.  
  
    Quand la femme d’affaire eut assez de faire trempette, elle entreprit de se laver. Elle commença par se shampouiner la tête. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle appliqua un masque nourrissant sur ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours pris soin de ses cheveux, ils lui rappelaient ceux de sa mère et elle savait aussi qu’elle pouvait les utiliser pour faire sensation à tout moment. En attendant que le masque repose, elle se lava le corps. Une fois qu’elle eut le sentiment de s’être assez frottée, elle se rinça. Elle laissa courir plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour les débarrasser de la graisse du masque protecteur.  
      
    Asami sortit de la baignoire, laissant l’eau s’évacuer. Elle se drapa dans une serviette et emprisonna ses cheveux dans une autre plus petite. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, maintenant plus calme et détendue. Elle regarda l’heure : 18 heures 51. C’était le bain le plus rapide qu’elle n’ait jamais pris. Il faut croire que sa nervosité quant à ce rendez-vous avec Korra n’était pas tout à fait partie.  
      
    Asami se sécha plus soigneusement. Elle laissa tomber la serviette mouillée à terre. Elle chercha dans son tiroir des sous-vêtements appropriés. Elle sélectionna des sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge. Elle les enfila soigneusement. Elle devait ensuite choisir une robe, une robe dans laquelle elle serait époustouflante, une robe qui exprimait confiance et témérité. Elle fouilla consciencieusement dans sa garde-robe. Trop courte, trop longue, trop large, trop serrée, trop veille, trop flashy, trop terne, trop de souvenirs. Elle venait de tomber sur la robe qu’elle portait la nuit où elle s’était faite arrêtée. Mieux valait porter autre chose. Elle ne savait pas si c’était plutôt un mauvais souvenir ou un bon souvenir. Quoique dans son cas il n’y avait plus vraiment de souvenirs.  
  
    Au bout du compte, elle opta pour une robe rouge (qui s’en serait douté ?) qui lui tombait aux genoux, elle lui laissait les épaules et une partie du dos nues, d’un soleil doré placé vers son abdomen partaient deux bouts de tissus qui remontait vers son cou, lui faisant un décolleté modéré, puis tombaient sur ses bras.  
  
    Asami enfila la robe. Une fois qu’elle fut habillée, elle entama d’essayer de dompter sa tignasse de jais. Après avoir enlevé la serviette, elle l’utilisa pour frotter soigneusement ses cheveux pour les essorer du maximum d’eau possible. Ensuite, elle prit un peigne et commença à retirer tous les nœuds. Elle les peigna longtemps. Mais au final, elle les sécha méticuleusement laissant ses naturelles ondulations. Elle hésita longuement entre les laisser détachés ou les attacher. Détachés ce serait bien, ça faisait naturel.  
  
    Asami se présenta ensuite devant son miroir. Elle regarda ses accessoires de maquillage. Elle savait déjà de quoi elle allait se servir : eye-liner, mascara, fard à paupière et n’oublions pas le rouge à lèvres. Elle s’occupa de ses yeux en premier. Elle appliqua délicatement un fard à paupière légèrement plus foncé que celui qu’elle utilisait d’habitude, ça faisait plus ressortir ses yeux verts clairs. Puis, elle traça un trait fin le long du haut de son œil. Elle finit en passant deux fois la brosse de mascara sur ses longs cils. Elle prit un tube de rouge à lèvre : pourpre comme d’habitude. Elle traça la courbe de ses lèvres sans déborder.  
  
    Asami retourna dans sa chambre. Sur sa table de chevet, était posée une petite boite dorée. À l’intérieur se trouvait divers boucles d’oreilles et colliers. Elle sortit deux boucles d’oreilles en or, s’accordant parfaitement avec sa tenue, chacune d’elles étaient un soleil avec un saphir de couleur orangée incrusté en son centre. Elle les accrocha à ses oreilles, puis accrocha à son cou le pendentif qui allait avec.  
  
Elle était prête !  
  
Elle regarda l’heure : 19 heures 16. Ce qui lui laissait encore une heure à tuer. Elle savait qu’elle devait faire quelque chose sinon elle allait retourner dans son état d’angoisse. Elle décida de refaire son vernis. Elle sortit le dissolvant et après avoir tout enlevé remit une couche de rouge plus foncé. Elle attendit patiemment que son vernis sèche. Une fois qu’elle eut vraiment fini, elle regarda de nouveau l’heure : 19 heures 18. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle tourna un moment dans la maison. Elle rangea quelques trucs qui trainait, puis se mit à faire les cents pas. Finalement, elle décida qu’elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. L’air commençait à empester la nervosité.  
  
    Asami sortit de chez elle, fermant la porte à clé, et sauta dans sa voiture mal garée. Elle allait faire un tour en ville. Conduire ne pouvait que la distraire et la détendre. Elle adorait ça. Elle démarra la voiture. Elle avança vers nulle part en particulier. Elle visita la ville comme si c’était la première fois, arpentant les rues, regardant les gens s’épanouir. Elle aimait regarder les gens. Ça lui donnait envie de continuer à travailler de plus en plus dur pour les aider de mieux en mieux. Elle imaginait que c’était un point commun entre elle et Korra. Korra était policière, elle aidait les gens chaque jour, ainsi. Pendant qu’Asami essayait d’inventer des choses qui pourraient leur rendre la vie plus facile. Pendant sa petite ballade, elle se retrouva irrémédiablement devant la porte de Korra. Elle regarda l’heure : 19 heures 43. Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ici ? Ce n’était pas encore l’heure ! Elle avait presque une heure d’avance ! Néanmoins, elle se gara plus bas dans la rue, regardant l’appartement de Korra. Elle était presque tentée d’aller frapper à la porte. Elle resta un moment dans sa voiture, fixant l’appartement. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Son téléphone attira son attention. Il y avait un nouveau message. Elle lut, c’était Korra :  
  
**Korra :** _Toujours OK pour ce soir ?_  
  
**Asami :** _Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde._  
  
**Korra :** _Super._  
  
Asami hésita longuement avant d’envoyer le message suivant :  
  
**Asami :** _Ça t’ennuie si je suis un peu en avance._  
  
**Korra :** _Non. En avance comment ?_  
  
**Asami :** _Maintenant ?_  
  
Asami resta dans sa voiture, attendant nerveusement la réponse. Elle regarda l’appartement. Toujours aucun mouvement. Peut-être n’était-elle pas encore là. Non mais quelle idiote elle faisait à attendre devant la porte de quelqu’un une heure en avance en espérant qu’elle ouvre ! Elle commença à tapoter nerveusement ses doigts contre son volant. Puis, ses craintes se volatilisèrent en un moment, quand Korra répondit :  
  
**Korra :** _Ok. Tu peux rentrer. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête._  
  
**Asami :** _Aucun problème. C’est ma faute, je ne devrais pas me pointer chez toi si tôt._  
  
**Korra :** _2ème étage, la porte à droite._  
  
**Asami :** _Ok, j’arrive._  
  
Asami sortit de sa voiture, la verrouilla et se présenta devant la porte de l’immeuble. Il n’y avait aucune sécurité, tout le monde pouvait entrer. Elle poussa la porte d’entrée et prit l’ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage qui s’alluma d’une lueur jaune. Elle attendit quelques secondes que l’appareil l’emmène au palier demandé. Les portes s’ouvrirent et Asami sortit. Elle tourna à droite. Il y avait une porte avec inscrit le nom de Korra. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Presque instantanément Korra lui ouvrit, un sourire ornant son visage. Elle portait un pantalon lâche et un top bleu mouillé. Elle voyait d’ailleurs très bien qu’elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en dessous. Ses cheveux aussi étaient mouillés. Asami en conclut donc qu’elle venait à peine de sortir de la douche. Maintenant, elle se sentait coupable. Elle s’était incrustée dans sa vie comme ça sans autorisation ! Enfin si, elle avait une autorisation mais elle voyait bien qu’elle dérangeait. Cependant, elle rendit son sourire à Korra comme elle la laissa entrer. Immédiatement, une bête à poils blancs se frotta à elle.  
  
\- Naga ! Laisse Asami tranquille.  
  
Le chien fit ce qu’elle demanda.  
  
\- Je suis désolée, s’excusa Korra. Elle est très gentille mais peut être un peu collante parfois.  
  
\- Non, aucun problème, répondit Asami. C’est moi qui suis désolée de venir si tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris.  
  
\- Impatiente, hein ?  
  
\- Ouais, vraiment impatiente.  
  
Elles restèrent en silence quelques secondes. Puis Korra reprit la parole :  
  
\- Est-ce que je devrais t’embrasser ou pas ?  
  
\- En fait, j’étais en train de me demander la même chose.  
  
\- Oh ! Alors je suppose que ça, ce sera bon.  
  
Korra se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue d’Asami. Elle se recula, la tête baissée, une légère teinte de rose sur ses joues, regardant vers Asami comme un enfant qui demande s’il a fait une bêtise. Asami, au lieu de dire mot, secoua la tête, ses lèvres s’étirant dans un sourire et embrassa, elle aussi, Korra sur la joue.  
  
\- Je pense qu’en effet c’est bon.  
  
Un sourire illumina le visage de Korra.  
  
\- Je vais juste finir de me préparer, annonça-t-elle. Fais comme chez toi.  
  
    Asami rentra dans le petit appartement. C’était accueillant. Quand on quittait l’entrée, on arrivait directement dans le salon. Sur la droite étaient disposés, une télé avec un canapé blanc et la couchette de Naga. Le chien s’y était d’ailleurs rendu. Sur la gauche, il y avait une table entourée de quatre chaises. On voyait quatre portes en tout qui devaient mener chacune respectueusement à la chambre de Korra, la cuisine, la salle de bain et soit une autre chambre, soit les toilettes. La couleur préférentielle de Korra semblait être le bleu. Il y en avait partout dans la maison.  
  
« Fais comme chez toi ». Les paroles de Korra résonnaient dans sa tête. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Asami s’assit sur le canapé. Naga la regardait. Le chien la regardait avec exactement le même regard sur le visage de Korra après qu’elle l’ait embrassé sur la joue. Elle n’avait rien fait de mal, mais il est vrai que Korra l’avait grondée un peu sévèrement dans le but de mettre Asami à l’aise.  
  
« Allez, viens là » offrit Asami.  
  
Naga redressa tout de suite les oreilles. Elle se précipita vers Asami, la langue sortie. Asami se mit à caresser la chienne, affectueusement.  
  
« Mais non, tu n’avais rien fait de mal » lui dit-elle. « Tu es une bonne fille ».  
  
Asami passa soigneusement ses mains dans les poils courts et blancs. Elle gratta sous le menton de Naga et la chienne ferma les yeux, appréciant visiblement les caresses offertes par Asami. Naga se retourna sur le dos, demandant à Asami de lui gratouiller le ventre. Asami descendit du canapé, se mit à genoux sur le sol et gratta le ventre de Naga. Le chien s’extasiait sous ses caresses. Asami aimait les animaux. Ses parents, ou plutôt son père ne lui avait jamais permis d’en avoir quand elle était petite. Il prétextait avoir trop de travail pour s’en occuper. Ce qui était en grande majorité vrai, puisqu’Asami fut amenée, après la mort de sa mère, à le voir de moins en moins souvent.  
  
    Asami continua à caresser Naga pendant qu’elle attendait Korra. Au moins, elle en rendait une heureuse. Korra ne fut pas très longue. Après 10 minutes, elle était sortie de sa chambre, les cheveux secs et habillée. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage et ses cheveux étaient montés en un chignon. Une robe bleue couvrait sa peau brune, une bande blanche partant de son épaule et descendant diagonalement, faisait plusieurs fois le tour du tissu avant d’arriver au bas de sa robe. C’était un habit simple. Mais il suffisait amplement. Korra était très belle, même si Asami ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle était belle dans toute les tenues.  
  
\- Naga. Je t’avais pourtant dit de laisser Asami tranquille, réprimanda Korra.  
  
Le chien se redressa à côté d’Asami comme elle avait été interpellée.  
  
\- Oh non, ce n’est pas de sa faute, s’empressa de dire Asami. C’est moi qui l’ait appelée.  
  
\- Oh ! C’est bon, alors.  
  
Naga lécha la joue d’Asami en guise de remerciement. Asami n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de remerciements, cependant, elle caressa la chienne et essuya sa joue.  
  
\- On dirait qu’elle t’aime déjà, commenta Korra.  
  
Si Asami avait été la tête brulée que Korra avait d’abord rencontrée, elle aurait répondu : « Comme sa maitresse ». Mais comme elle ne l’était pas, elle se contenta de le penser.  
  
\- C’est étrange parce que je n’ai jamais eu d’animaux, répondit-elle à la place.  
  
\- C’est dommage. Tu sembles plutôt bien de débrouiller avec elle.  
  
Asami haussa les épaules. Tout ce qu’elle avait fait était la caresser.  
  
\- On y va, demanda Korra.  
  
\- Ouais, allons y.  
  
Asami se leva, laissant Naga avec des yeux tout tristes. Les deux femmes sortirent de l’appartement.  
  
\- Elle va rester ici toute seule, s’inquiéta Asami.  
  
\- Oui, elle a de quoi manger et elle sait se gérer. Pourquoi ? Tu voulais qu’elle vienne avec nous ?  
  
\- Non. Enfin, oui. Enfin, ça ne m’aurait pas dérangée si elle devait venir.  
  
Korra rit devant la maladresse d’Asami.  
  
\- Oui, c’est bon j’ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.  
  
\- Bien.  
  
Elles prirent l’ascenseur et descendirent à la voiture. Asami s’assit au siège conducteur pendant que Korra s’installa à côté d’elle. Asami regarda l’heure : 19 heures 56.  
  
\- Bon, alors officiellement, il nous reste encore trente minutes avant d’aller à ce rendez-vous, annonça-t-elle. Donc si tu veux faire quelque chose avant, c’est possible.  
  
\- Heu… C’est que je n’y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.  
  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, si tu veux on peut aller directement au restaurant. C’est juste qu’on risque d’attendre un peu.  
  
\- Je sais où on peut aller ! Est-ce qu’un peu de marche sera un problème ?  
  
\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je te le ferai savoir si ça le devient.  
  
\- Je te porterai.  
  
\- Ouais, j’aimerai bien voir ça. Où va-t-on ?  
  
\- Tu verras quand on sera arrivé. Conduis.  
  
\- D’accord.  
  
Asami n’était pas sûre qu’elle aimait les petits jeux. Surtout ceux sur lesquels elle n’avait aucun contrôle. Mais elle devait apprendre à faire confiance à Korra.  
  
    Elle démarrera voiture. Korra la dirigea tout le long du trajet. Asami connaissait cette ville comme sa poche, alors pendant tout le trajet, elle commença à faire mentalement l’énumération de tous les lieux où Korra était susceptible de l’emmener. Elle en conclut donc que Korra était en train de l’emmener au parc de l’Avatar. Personne ne savait d’où venait le nom de ce parc. On dit que l’Avatar avait autrefois existé. C’était un être hors du commun qui était chargé de propager lumière et paix sur le monde entier. Belles histoires mais en attendant on ne sait pas ce qu’il est advenu de lui et le monde prend soin de lui tout seul. Bref… Korra lui demanda de se garer une fois qu’elles eurent atteint le parc, ce qu’elle fit. Korra descendit de la voiture en première. Elle prit la tête et Asami la suivit. Elle était curieuse mais ne posa aucune question. Elle se contenta d’avancer en silence.  
  
    Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Korra la mena à un petit étang caché derrière buissons et arbres.  
  
\- Tiens ? Je n’étais jamais venue de ce côté-là du parc, commenta la jeune femme à la robe rouge.  
  
\- Tu ne regardais pas assez attentivement.  
  
En effet, le petit étang était caché par de très grands arbres feuillus. Quand on était à côté, on pouvait presque croire qu’on se trouvait au milieux d’une forêt. Il y avait là une nature abandonnée. Des grosses racines sortaient du sol. Elles étaient même anormalement grosses. Un pont semblait tenir seulement grâce à l’intervention d’une divinité quelconque. Asami leva la tête. Le ciel, encore orangé, se reflétait sur l’eau claire, obscurcie à quelques endroits par l’ombre des arbres. C’était un spectacle plutôt joli à voir. Les couleurs étaient très belles. Elle comprenait pourquoi Korra avait souhaité venir. C’était un endroit apaisant.  
  
\- Avant, cet endroit s’appelait la Jungle des Esprit, présenta Korra. Va savoir pourquoi. Mais comme une grande partie du parc, elle a été délaissée. Ce qui est bien dommage, parce que c’est très beau. Mais c’est peut-être ce côté sauvage qui lui confère cette beauté. Qui sait ? Je viens ici pour me détendre parfois, surtout la nuit, grâce à ça.  
  
Comme si elle l’avait ordonné la nuit prit place sur le jour déclinant. Des petites lucioles apparurent au-dessus de l’eau, reflétant leur lumière sur le liquide. Voilà un spectacle encore plus magnifique. La couleur orangée avait disparue, à la place s’était installé un bleu profond clairsemé de petites touches de lumière jaune.  
  
\- Viens, lui dit Korra.  
  
Elle monta sur le petit pont surplombant l’étang.  
  
\- Tu es sûre que l’on peut monter dessus ? Ça me semble un peu instable.  
  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas la première fois que je monte dessus. Ça ne craint rien.  
  
Korra tendit une main insistante à Asami. Asami prit sa main.  
  
\- Et puis honnêtement, si on tombe…  
  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Asami se hissa sur le pont, à côté de Korra. Elles s’appuyèrent sur la balustrade.  
  
\- Si on tombe ?  
  
Korra avait franchement espéré pendant cinq secondes qu’Asami allait oublier.  
  
\- Si on tombe… si on tombe, tout ce qu’on risque c’est d’être mouillées.  
  
Sa voix semblait quasiment sincère, son comportement beaucoup moins. Elle avait détourné le regard, fixant l’horizon et son visage chauffait.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais dire à la base. Pourquoi tu mens ?  
  
\- Parce que j’ai réalisé que c’était quelque chose de totalement stupide à dire.  
  
\- Je pensais qu’on était plus à ça près. Vu toutes les choses stupides que j’ai pu dire.  
  
\- Justement. J’ai pensé que peut-être il valait mieux éviter de dire des choses embarrassantes de nouveau.  
  
\- Je suis d’accord, mais la prochaine fois, garde-les en pensées parce que maintenant je veux vraiment savoir.  
  
Korra se retourna vers Asami.  
  
\- Tu veux que je te le dise quand même ?  
  
Asami hocha la tête. Korra soupira, puis elle reprit sa phrase :  
  
\- Et puis honnêtement, si on tombe…  
  
Elle hésita encore un peu.  
  
\- Tu pourrais toujours venir prendre une douche avec moi.  
  
Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur l’horizon, ses joues devinrent feu et elle plaça une main entre elle et Asami pour couvrir son visage grimaçant. Asami plaça une main sur son avant-bras, ses doigts parcoururent la peau brune telle une caresse se déplaçant vers sa main, jusqu’à que ses doigts furent entrelacés avec ceux de Korra. Elle abaissa leurs deux mains. Korra regarda leurs mains. Elles allaient bien ensemble, deux couleurs opposées mélangées. Elle leva les yeux ensuite sur Asami. La femme au yeux verts lui répondit donc :  
  
\- Bien que je trouve cette proposition tout à fait intéressante, je me vois dans l’obligation de refuser. C’est encore un peu trop tôt.  
  
Sa voix était calme et douce. Ça suffit à rassurer l’autre femme.  
  
\- Je suis d’accord.  
  
Leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés pendant qu’elles regardaient tranquillement le spectacle devant leurs yeux. Asami commençait à avoir froid. Elle avait la chair de poule. Cependant, elle refusa de se plaindre, préférant préserver le tendre moment qu’elle passait avec Korra. La fille à la peau bronzée, pas dupe, le remarqua.  
  
\- Tu as froid, demanda-t-elle.  
  
\- Pas trop. C’est juste que quand le soleil se couche, ça se refroidit très vite.  
  
Korra lâcha la main d’Asami. Elle se rapprocha un peu d’elle et lui frotta les bras dans l’espoir de la réchauffer. Cherchant encore quel était point à ne pas dépasser avec Asami, elle hésita longuement avant de se rapprocher d'elle, sa poitrine s'appuyant sur le dos nu, la tête posée sur son épaule et ses bras l'enveloppant d'une chaleur confortable. Asami savoura le toucher des mains chaudes se baladant sur ses bras, puis celui du corps tonique pressé contre le sien. Elle n'avait plus du tout froid. Sa sensation de fraicheur fut remplacée par le confort ; emprisonnée dans ces bras forts, il était tellement plus facile de se sentir libre, libérée de toutes ses responsabilités, juste Asami et Korra, juste deux femmes qui avaient le pouvoir d'aimer et de s'aimer l'une l'autre.  
  
\- On devrait y aller de toute façon, ça commence à faire un moment qu’on est là, dit Korra.  
  
Asami répondit par un fredonnement distrait. Korra se décolla d'elle. Asami frissonna à l'air frai s'infiltrant là où une seconde plus tôt était encore le corps chaud. La femme à la robe bleue descendit du pont, tendant la main à celle à la robe rouge, l’incitant à suivre. La main blanche saisit la brune. Asami descendit elle aussi du pont et elles se rendirent toutes les deux à la voiture, main dans la main.  
  
\- Alors ? Où va-t-on maintenant, demanda Korra.  
  
\- C’est à mon tour de refuser de te donner la destination. Tu verras quand on sera arrivé.  
  
Korra ne chercha pas à savoir et attendit patiemment. Elles roulèrent un petit moment. Asami se stationna devant un petit restaurant.  
  
\- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que t’en dit ? C’est un restaurant qui fait de la nourriture de la tribu de l’eau. J’ai supposé que tu venais de là-bas. Ça te plait ?  
  
\- Eh bien, tu as bien supposé. Et je suis sûre que ce sera parfait. Il n’y a aucune raison pour que ce ne le soit pas.  
  
\- Bien sûr ! Entrons, alors.  
  
Les deux femmes descendirent de la voiture et marchèrent dans le petit bâtiment de pierres blanches. Un serveur vint à leur rencontre. Il les salua. Il était habillé des couleurs du pingouin.  
  
\- Bonjour, j’ai réservé une table au nom de Sato, déclara le PDG.  
  
\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Si vous vouliez bien me suivre.  
  
Il installa les deux clientes à une table vers le milieu de la salle. Il déposa les menus et repartit pendant qu’elles choisissaient leur repas.  
  
    La salle n’était pas tout à fait pleine ce soir. Il y avait un léger bruit dû aux conversations mais sinon c’était plutôt calme. La fille à la peau foncée ouvrit le menu, puis presque aussitôt, le referma. Asami haussa un sourcil.  
  
\- Tu as déjà choisi, demanda-t-elle.  
  
\- Ouais. C’est marrant que tu m’ais emmenée ici.  
  
\- Pourquoi ?  
  
\- C’est mon restaurant préféré. Il me rappelle la maison.  
  
\- Ça te manque chez toi ?  
  
\- Un peu. Je veux dire mes parents me manquent. Les voir moins souvent qu’avant c’était un peu déconcertant au début. Puis arriver dans une nouvelle ville gigantesque ça n’aidait pas tellement. Mais après un peu de temps, j’ai réussi à prendre mes marques. Maintenant, je suis bien ici. Mais c’est vrai que je n’ai pas vu mes parents en personne depuis que j’ai emménagé ici.  
  
\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu vis en République City ?  
  
\- 3 ans.  
  
\- 3 ans ? Et tu n’as jamais songé à retourner voir tes parents ? Ou, eux, ne sont jamais venus te voir ?  
  
\- Ce n’est pas si simple. Je suis qu’un flic. Je n’ai pas le loisir de pouvoir voyager autant que je veux. J’ai des responsabilités dans cette ville. Et disons que c’est quand même une longue distance et les billets pour République City sont un peu chers…  
  
\- Si c’est un problème d’argent, je peux aider.  
  
\- Asami !  
  
Korra avait un ton de réprimandes. La jeune femme d’affaires se demanda quel était le problème.  
  
\- Quoi, interrogea-t-elle, vraiment incrédule.  
  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose comme ça.  
  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
\- Parce qu’on vient de se rencontrer.  
  
\- Et alors ? Prends-le comme un cadeau.  
  
Korra était sur le point de répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut stoppée net quand le serveur revint, leur demandant si elles avaient décidé.  
  
\- Oui en effet, répondit Asami. Je vais prendre un poisson des glaces. Et toi ?  
  
\- Hum… Ah oui. Des nouilles, s’il vous plait.  
  
\- Bien, mesdemoiselles. Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire avec ceci ?  
  
\- Oui, c’est une bonne idée. Korra, tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
\- Heu… Du vin, peut-être ?  
  
\- Mettez donc la meilleure bouteille.  
  
La femme aux yeux bleus s’étrangla presque. Voilà donc ce que c’était de mener la grande vie.  
  
\- Est-ce que ce sera tout ?  
  
\- Oui. Je pense. Korra ?  
  
\- Absolument, ce sera tout.  
  
Le serveur ramassa les menus et partit. Avant qu’elles ne puissent reprendre le fil de leur conversation, quelqu’un les interpela. Il semblait qu’elles avaient une connaissance en commun. Elles se retournèrent et virent Mako, le frère de Bolin.  
  
\- Hey, les filles ! Si je m’attendais à vous voir ici, toutes les deux et ensemble en plus. Je veux dire, moi je connais Korra parce que je bosse avec elle et Asami parce qu’elle est mon amie. Mais comment vous vous connaissez ?  
  
\- Ah, euh… Ouais, c’est une longue histoire, répondit Asami dans l’espoir d’étouffer l’affaire.  
  
Korra lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : « qu’est-ce que tu me fais là ? ». Cependant, elle n’ajouta rien.  
  
\- Oh ! Et Asami, reprit-il. Je suis vraiment désolé pour l’autre soir au mariage de Bolin, on n’aurait vraiment pas dû te laisser partir comme ça. On s’est fait remonter les bretelles par Opale, tu ne sais pas comment.  
  
Et voilà ! Exactement ce qu’elle voulait éviter : rappeler encore ce soir ! Elle voulait répondre que ce n’était rien mais Korra la devança :  
  
\- C’était au mariage de Bolin que tu étais, ce soir-là ? Si on pense bien au même soir.  
  
Bien sûr, qu’elles pensaient au même soir. Aux yeux d’Asami, c’était la rencontre la plus catastrophique de tous les temps. Et dire qu’elle ne s’en souvenait même pas… Parfois, elle avait eu quelques flashs pendant la semaine mais elle s’était empressée de penser à autre chose, voulant à tout prix éviter de se souvenir à quel point elle avait été effrontée, irrespectueuse : globalement pas elle-même.  
      
    Sa réponse, ou plutôt son absence de réponse, poussa les deux autres à enquêter davantage.  
  
\- Tu la connais depuis quand exactement, demanda Mako à Korra.  
  
\- Depuis ce soir-là.  
  
\- Mais tu n’étais pas au mariage. Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez rencontrées ?  
  
\- Non, je l’ai rencontrée plus tard dans la nuit.  
  
\- Tu l’as arrêtée.  
  
\- Ouais…  
  
Ils regardèrent tous les deux Asami qui se contentait de regarder au loin. Dès qu’elle avait vu Mako, elle avait su où la conversation allait se diriger. Et elle s’en voulait tellement pour cette arrestation que le simple fait de l’évoquer la mettait mal à l’aise. Et pour ne rien arranger, Mako continua avec ses questions :  
  
\- Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de l’arrêter ivre. Elle était comment ?  
  
\- Bah, euh, c’est que, bredouilla Korra.  
  
Elle cherchait désespérément les yeux verts, pour qu’ils lui disent ce qu’elle devait répondre. Mais ils ne répondirent jamais à son appel. La policière savait qu’Asami n’aimait pas le sujet, elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucune envie que quiconque sache ce qu’elle avait fait.  
  
\- Elle a été docile, mentit Korra, prétendant que ça avait été une simple arrestation.  
  
\- Ça m’étonne d’elle… Généralement, il suffit qu’elle boive un peu et elle part en sucette. Non, sérieux la dernière fois, elle a…  
  
Il fut coupé quand une jeune femme se présenta à l’entrée.  
  
\- Bon je vous laisse. Mon rendez-vous est là ! À plus !  
  
Ouf… sauvée ! Le PDG ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait encore pu faire, mais elle était sûre d’une chose, c’est qu’elle ne voulait pas que Korra sache.  
  
    Une main chaude recouvrit celle de la femme d’affaire, effectuant une légère pression. Elle se força à regarder la femme aux yeux bleus en face d’elle qui requérait son attention.  
  
\- Hey, tu te sens encore mal par rapport à ce qui s’est passé ?  
  
Asami ne répondit toujours pas. C’était plutôt évident. Elle se contenta de se concentrer sur la douce chaleur qui émanait de la main de l’autre femme. Korra poussa un soupir.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’entêtes autant. Ce n’était pas grand-chose.  
  
\- Si, ça l’était, répondit-elle enfin. Quand tu m'as rencontrée, je n'étais pas moi-même. Je… C'était misérable. Ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver.  
  
Le serveur revint avec leurs plats et le vin, apportant avec lui un changement de conversation apprécié. Il versa le vin dans les verres sans verser une seule goutte à côté.  
  
    Suite à cela, le repas se passa bien, un air léger de malaise planant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ça resta cependant plaisant. Pendant les conversations frivoles, Korra réfléchit. Elle voulait trouver un moyen pour soulager Asami. Mais lequel ?  
  
    Elle observa Asami manger. Elle le faisait d’une façon élégante et délicate. Ses couverts étaient soigneusement mais fermement maintenu, chaque mouvement était précis et efficace, elle n’avait jamais à utiliser ses mains, son rouge à lèvres restait parfaitement déposé sur ses lèvres. Korra n’était même pas sûre qu’elle pourrait laisser une marque de rouge à lèvres sur son verre. Enfin… Elle le saurait si la femme aux yeux verts avait déjà bu dans son verre. Mais il n’en était rien.  
  
\- Tu ne bois pas, demanda l’enquêtrice se doutant pourtant de la réponse.  
  
\- Je ne préfère pas. On sait toute les deux comment ça va finir sinon, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.  
  
Cette petite mine triste demandait réconfort mais la curiosité poussa la femme à la peau foncée à poser une question qui aurait été surement mieux dans sa tête :  
  
\- Je suis désolée de remettre le sujet sur la table encore une fois, mais dis-moi, le truc avec l’alcool ça prend au premier verre ?  
  
\- Oui…  
  
\- Je t’avoue que j’ai du mal à y croire. Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme ça avant. C’est naturel ? Ça date de quand ?  
  
Korra était étrangement vraiment intéressée par son histoire avec l’alcool. Alors, Asami raconta d’un ton plutôt déprimé, jouant avec son verre, regardant le liquide rouge bouger :  
  
\- D’aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, l’alcool et moi on n’a jamais fait bon ménage. C’est comme ça on n’y peut rien. Mais bon il parait que le mode de vie influence beaucoup aussi. Qui sait peut-être que je pourrais me « soigner » ? Mais je le vis très bien, alors il n’y a pas besoin de s’inquiéter.  
  
Le vivre très bien. C’est ce qu’elle appelait le vivre très bien ? Parce que selon Korra, elle ne le vivait pas bien. Elle se sentait encore responsable de son comportement. Mais c’est incontrôlable ! Personne ne peut savoir ce qu’il va faire étant saoul ! Peut-être qu’on devrait lui montrer qu’il n’y a pas qu’elle qui subit ça. Bon, c’est vrai que perdre la mémoire était quand même peu courant, ou il faut quand même se prendre une bonne murge avant d’en arriver à ce point-là généralement. Lui montrer… Mais bien sûr, c’était ça ! Il fallait lui montrer !  
  
    Quand l’idée frappa Korra, elles avaient fini leur plat principal. Elle attrapa la main de la femme à la peau pâle et l’entraina vers la sortie.  
  
\- Viens, Asami ! J’ai une idée, je sais comment faire, s’écria-t-elle un sourire illuminant son visage.  
  
\- Quoi ? Attends, Korra ! On n’a même pas commandé de dessert.  
  
\- Pas besoin de dessert ! Allez, viens !  
  
\- D’accord, d’accord !  
  
Elle rit et sourit, elle aussi, face à l’enthousiasme de la fille aux yeux bleus.  
  
\- Laisse-moi au moins payer ! Nous n’allons pas partir comme des voleuses ! Ce serait dommage que tu ais encore à m’arrêter.  
  
\- Ah… euh… Oui, désolée… Je… J’ai en quelques sortes oublié, dans mon emportement…  
  
Asami ricana :  
  
\- Ça ne fait rien.  
  
Elle paya l’addition sans que Korra ne puisse y jeter un seul regard. Ensuite, elles sortirent du restaurant et rejoignirent la voiture.  
  
\- Alors, qu’est-ce que cette idée ? Je te ramène chez toi ?  
  
\- Non, pas tout de suite. Je dois aller faire une course de dernière minute avant.  
  
\- D’accord, et pourquoi ça ?  
  
\- Je t’expliquerai quand on sera chez moi.  
  
Aujourd’hui semblait être la journée où le PDG au lieu de diriger se laissait diriger. Korra la mena dans un petit supermarché ouvert 24H/24H. Asami suivit sans trop se poser de questions. Korra flâna tranquillement à travers les rayons, regardant vaguement les articles.  
  
\- Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas pris ces friandises à Naga, je vais les prendre ça lui fera plaisir, commenta-t-elle.  
  
Asami ne répondit pas, restant en silence derrière elle. Korra prit deux trois trucs dont elle avait besoin pour chez elle, puis alla au rayon alcool.  
  
« Chouette ! Mon rayon préféré ! », pensa Asami.  
  
La femme à la peau foncée prit trois bouteilles avant de se diriger vers la caisse. La caissière scanna les articles et lui présenta le montant à régler. Asami proposa de payer mais Korra l’en empêcha :  
  
\- Tu plaisantes où quoi ? Tu m’as déjà payé le resto, tu m’as proposé de payer un billet pour aller voir mes parents et maintenant tu veux me payer mes courses ? Tu veux pas en profiter pour me payer le loyer par hasard ?  
  
\- Si, tu en as besoin, moi je…  
  
\- Non, chut, je ne veux même pas l’entendre. Ce n’est pas parce que tu es PDG d’une entreprise de plusieurs milliards que c’est toi qui va tout payer. Comment tu veux qu’on fasse un couple équilibré sinon ?  
  
Elle fit une pause. Le PDG ouvrit la bouche, l’index levé, puis la referma.  
  
\- Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute, dit Korra comprenant enfin le sens de ce qu’elle avait dit. Autant pour moi.  
  
\- Bon vous payez, ou pas, grogna la vendeuse.  
  
\- Oui, excusez-nous.  
  
Korra satisfit la grincheuse femme, puis les deux jeunes femmes repartirent. Elles grimpèrent une nouvelle fois dans la voiture.  
  
\- Maintenant, à mon appartement, s’exclame Korra.  
  
Asami conduit se demandant la raison de ces courses tardives.  
  
    Quand elles arrivèrent à l’appartement, Naga les accueillit. La chienne fit des cercles joyeux autour des deux femmes et s’autorisa à réclamer des caresses. Asami la caressa un peu pendant que Korra posa ses achats sur la table de son salon. Elle rangea ensuite tout sauf les boissons alcoolisées.  
  
\- Maintenant qu’on est enfin arrivées, tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe, demanda Asami.  
  
\- Oui, pas de problème ! Puisque tu te sens toujours mal par rapport au soir où on s’est rencontrées parce que tu étais dans un état dans lequel tu ne voulais pas qu’on te voie, c’est-à-dire ivre, eh bien il ne te reste plus qu’à me voir dans le même état ! Comme ça on sera quittes !  
  
Son idée était bonne, tordue mais bonne. Cependant Asami s’y opposa radicalement.  
  
\- Quoi ? Non, je refuse ! Tu ne peux pas te faire ça, en plus ce sera ma faute.  
  
\- Allez, Asami ! Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. S’il te plait ! C’est le seul moyen que j’ai trouvé. Et puis, si on reste ensemble un certain temps, je pense que de toute façon tu me verras dans cet état tôt ou tard. Ça peut m’arriver après certaines enquêtes.    
  
Elle fit une pause puis ajouta :  
  
\- Écoute, je sais que c’est un peu tôt pour dire ça, mais quand deux personnes veulent vraiment rester ensemble, elles font tout pour y arriver. Dans notre cas, tu dois juste accepter cette partie de toi, comme tu auras à accepter la mienne. Je veux juste t’y aider. Laisse-moi te montrer que moi aussi je peux être un peu difficile à vivre ! Quand on aime quelqu’un, il faut accepter les qualités et les défauts. Mais apprends d’abord à t’aimer toi-même.  
  
Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Asami prit en considération les arguments de Korra.  
  
\- D’accord, Korra. Mais tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça.  
  
\- Si ! Comme ça, on sera aussi mal à l’aise l’une que l’autre ! Bon, je vais chercher un verre, histoire de garder un peu de dignité.  
  
\- Tu penses que trois bouteilles vont suffire, demanda ironiquement la femme aux yeux verts.  
  
Korra cria la réponse depuis la cuisine :  
  
\- Ah, ha ! Très drôle ! C’est pour diversifier un peu. En plus, j’avais plus d’alcool à la maison, au cas où quelqu’un viendrait boire un verre à l’improviste. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un jus de fruit ? De l’eau ?  
  
\- Non, merci !  
  
\- Sûre ?  
  
\- Oui.  
  
\- Comme tu voudras.  
  
La femme aux yeux bleus revint, un verre dans la main, constatant qu’Asami était encore en train de caresser Naga.  
  
\- Ne la gâte pas tant que ça, elle va finir par te préférer à moi si tu continues.  
  
\- Mais non. Arrête de dire n’importe quoi. Il n’y a aucun risque, elle t’est très fidèle. Elle aime juste faire connaissance avec les étrangers.  
  
\- Ouais. En particulier, les étrangers extrêmement canons, qui lui offrent beaucoup d’affection et qui sont susceptibles de passer plus de temps avec elle dans les prochains temps. Il est sûr que tu respectes ses critères.  
  
Asami rigola.  
  
\- Oh, et est-ce que je respecte tes critères ?  
  
\- Sans aucun doute, répondit sincèrement Korra. Sinon, pour la boisson, je commence avec quoi ?  
  
\- La bouteille du milieu, c’est quoi ?  
  
\- Whisky.  
  
Elle déboucha la bouteille et remplit le verre de moitié. Elle s’assit sur le canapé, où Asami était déjà installé avec la tête de Naga sur ses genoux.  
  
\- Alors, avant qu’on commence, on va peut-être installer quelques règles… Un : fais attention à Naga, tu peux l’enfermer dans une pièce au besoin. Deux : ne me laisse jamais faire quelque chose de trop dangereux. Trois : ne me laisse jamais faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je fasse. Quatre : quand tu vois que je suis trop soule, empêche-moi de continuer de boire. Cinq : on sait jamais, si je deviens trop irrespectueuse ou violente, immobilise-moi. Je suis juste un peu inquiète pour cette dernière partie… Tu es une femme d’affaires et je suis flic, je pense que je suis la plus avantagée des deux.  
  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, j’ai pris des cours d’auto-défense. Je te montre ?  
  
\- Voilà qui devient intéressant ! J’adorerais, mais peut-être qu’on devrait se changer d’abord.  
  
Elles portaient toujours leurs robes : pas très pratique pour combattre.  
  
\- C’est sûr. Mais je n’ai pas de quoi…  
  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je dois bien avoir un survêt qui devrait t’aller. Je reviens tout de suite.  
  
Korra fila dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans ses placards avant d’enfin trouver ce qu’elle cherchait. Quand elle revint, elle avait deux survêtements avec elle et un tapis en mousse. Elle donna à Asami un survêtement noir.  
  
\- Pour te changer, tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, l’informa Korra.  
  
Asami hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit, Korra s’était aussi changée, elle portait un survêtement bleu, et avait dénoué ses cheveux.  
  
\- Tu peux m’aider à pousser le mobilier. On aura plus de place comme ça.  
  
\- D’accord.  
  
Ainsi, elles poussèrent vers les murs le canapé, la table et les chaises pour optimiser la place. Naga était retournée à sa couchette, regardant les deux femmes s’apprêter sur le tapis que sa maitresse avait déposé au sol.  
  
\- Prête, demanda Korra.  
  
\- Tu ne bois pas ton verre d’abord ?  
  
\- Assurons-nous d’abord que tu puisses te défendre.  
  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde.  
  
\- Bien, c’est toi qui l’auras voulu.  
  
Korra prit le verre et le but cul-sec. Elle ne grimaça même pas, alors que l'alcool lui brula l'œsophage jusqu'à son estomac.  
  
\- Maintenant, voyons un peu ce que tu es capable de faire.  
  
Elle se repositionna, les jambes légèrement fléchies et les poings en avant. Elle avança sa jambe droite tout en donnant un coup de poing rapide. La femme aux cheveux noirs esquiva son coup de poing et profita de l’élan de l’autre femme pour la saisir au bras et la renverser sur le sol. Korra se retourna sur le dos, le visage dans une expression de surprise, bredouillant malheureusement :  
  
\- Co-comment ?  
  
Son cerveau n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'elle était déjà sur le sol. Asami se réjouit de sa petite victoire et en profita pour la taquiner :  
  
\- Allez, Korra ! Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? Je pensais que tu étais flic.  
  
\- Je l’étais… je le suis ! Ok, je ne te sous-estime plus, cette fois.  
  
Asami sourit brillamment, puis elles se remirent en place sur le tapis. Korra attendit qu’Asami fasse un mouvement. Elle le remarqua tout de suite.  
  
\- Tu attends de moi que je fasse le premier pas ? Ce n’est pas très courageux de ta part.  
  
Korra grimaça en grognant. Ce n’était pas courageux mais elle ne savait pas trop comment attaquer sans se retrouver les quatre fers à la reverse. Elle préférait attendre de voir ce que donnerait l’offensive d’Asami.  
  
    La femme aux yeux verts ne lui donna pas trop le temps d’y penser. Elle s’avança, feignant de la frapper avec son bras gauche, puis quand Korra la bloqua, elle passa son pied derrière le sien et la poussa en arrière avec son autre bras. La femme à la peau brune fut déséquilibrée, puis finalement, se retrouva de nouveau dos au sol.  
  
\- Argh ! Encore, se plaignit celle qui était au sol.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Pas mal pour une femme d’affaires.  
  
\- Ce n’est pas juste ! Je suis celle qui suis censée savoir combattre ! Je suis exposée à la violence tous les jours, putain !  
  
Le PDG rit face à la défaite de Korra. Elle était mignonne quand elle était contrariée. Elle l’aida à se relever.  
  
\- D’accord, alors un verre pour se donner du courage et on y retourne !  
  
\- Encore ?  
  
\- Tant que ce ne sera pas toi sur le sol, on continue.  
  
\- S’en vouloir te vexer, ça risque de prendre un bout de temps.  
  
\- Ne sois pas si sûre de toi.  
  
Korra se servit un nouveau verre, du cognac cette fois, qu’elle but tout aussi rapidement que le dernier.  
  
\- Franchement, Korra, on a vu le résultat. Je me contente d’être réaliste.  
  
\- Réaliste ou pas, c’est toi qui va finir sur le sol à un moment ou à un autre.  
  
C’est ce qu’elle espérait en tout cas, parce que elle finit encore trois fois supplémentaires au tapis. Même Naga semblait avoir pitié d’elle.  
  
\- Ah ! Je ne peux pas le croire !  
  
Elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus frustrée, les verres devaient accentuer cette caractéristique.  
  
\- Alors ? Tu abandonnes enfin ?  
  
\- Jamais !  
  
Asami soupira.  
  
\- C’est pour toi que je dis ça. Ça ne te vas pas bien le nez dans la poussière.  
  
\- Rrr… La ferme.  
  
C’est vrai qu’Asami en profitait un peu pour la taquiner mais il semblait que dans les conditions actuelles ça ne lui réussissait pas bien. Korra se resservit un verre afin de noyer sa peine, cette fois ce fut du rhum. Elle le but puis retourna sur le tapis de combat.  
  
\- Korra, tu ne penses pas que ça devrait suffire maintenant, l’alcool ?  
  
\- Non, je commence à peine à être ivre.  
  
\- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter quand même et laisser le temps à l’alcool de faire son effet.  
  
\- Peut-être. Et si je m’arrêtais une fois que je t’aurai battue ?  
  
\- Je pense que je te ferai arrêter bien avant cela.  
  
\- Pff… Prétentieuse.  
  
L’alcool et combattre, ça n’allait pas ensemble. C’était simple, plus Korra était ivre, moins elle avait d’équilibre, moins ses coups étaient ciblés et ils devenaient un peu plus barbares et bruts. Si elle continuait trop dans cette voie, ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour les deux d’entre elles.  
  
    Cependant, Asami était bien entrainée et sûre d’elle-même donc, elle ne s’opposa pas à ce qu’elles continuent. La femme à la peau brune s’élança droit devant, comme si elle allait défoncer une porte, celle à la peau blanche n’eut qu’à se déplacer d’un petit pas, puis elle prit son bras, positionna son pied de sorte que l’autre trébuche et l’entraina sur le sol. Korra se retrouva ventre au sol, le bras gauche replié sur son dos, où Asami se trouvait. Elle essaya de se débattre mais c’était peine perdue. Asami se maintenait fermement au-dessus d’elle. La femme aux yeux verts se pencha sur le dos de Korra. Ses lèvres pourpres prirent contact avec la douce peau nue du cou de Korra. Elle gouttait le sel à cause de la transpiration qui humidifiait sa peau. L’effet fut immédiat. La jeune fille plaquée au sol cessa de se débattre et se calma enfin.  
  
\- Maintenant, Korra, j’adorerais qu’on arrête de se battre, Asami murmura a son oreille, avec sa voix mielleuse. Tu vas arrêter de boire parce que j’ai compris la leçon, crois-moi. Rappelle-toi, c’était pour moi que tu faisais ça. Je te promets de ne plus jamais avoir de problème avec ce côté-là de moi. Il se fait tard et si on allait dormir ?  
  
\- Ouais, b-bien sûr.  
  
Elles se relevèrent. En lui tenant la main, Asami mena Korra jusqu’à sa chambre.  
  
\- Euh… Asami ? Je pensais que tu voulais y aller doucement.  
  
\- Et je n’ai pas changé d’avis.  
  
\- Et donc, on va dormir dans le même lit ?  
  
\- Sauf si ça te dérange. Dormir dans le même lit n’oblige à rien, tu sais.  
  
\- Oui, bien sûr. J’étais juste un peu surprise, c’est tout.  
  
\- Est-ce que tu es nerveuse par rapport à ça ?  
  
La question la prit au dépourvu. Instinctivement elle répondit donc la vérité :  
  
\- Oui, très.  
  
\- Oh, eh bien, c’est bon, je vais dormir sur le canapé, dit Asami avec un mélange entre surprise et un peu de déception. Honnêtement, je suis crevée et j’ai aucune envie de reprendre le volant. Alors, ça m’arrangerait bien si je pouvais rester pour la nuit.  
  
\- Oui, enfin non. Je veux dire, bien sûr que tu peux rester pour la nuit, il n’y aucun problème. Et… tu peux dormir avec moi, enfin on peut partager le lit, si tu veux. Tu veux prendre une douche avant ?  
  
C’est vrai qu’une bonne douche ne serait pas de refus après une longue journée. Elle accepta et Korra lui offrit une serviette pour qu’elle aille se laver.  
  
\- Je vais te trouver quelque chose à mettre pour la nuit en attendant, informa Korra.  
  
Asami la remercia. Entrant dans la salle de bain, elle se lava rapidement le corps, faisant attention à ne pas mouiller ses cheveux noirs de jais. Elle ressortit enveloppée de la serviette bleue que Korra lui avait prêtée. La fille aux yeux bleus était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle avala difficilement devant l’autre femme habillée seulement d’une serviette. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop la fixer. Finalement, elle se dit que de la regarder dans les yeux serait la meilleure idée. Les yeux verts étaient toujours déguisés de maquillage sombre et les lèvres toujours peintes en rouge.  
  
\- Tu…, commença-t-elle, puis se racla la gorge pour retrouver sa voix. Tu ne te démaquilles pas ?  
  
\- Habituellement si, mais je n’ai pas de quoi. Je n’avais pas prévu de dormir ici à vrai dire. Et je n’ai pas osé fouiller dans tes placards.  
  
\- Oh ! Eh bien, je dois avoir du démaquillant quelque part. Je vais te le chercher. En attendant, habille-toi. Je t’ai laissé un pyjama sur le lit.  
  
« Oh, oui s’il te plait, habille-toi avant que je ne te saute dessus ! », pensa Korra tout en se dirigeant hors de la chambre.  
  
Elle ferma la porte de la chambre en poussant un soupir. Asami était vraiment magnifique. Est-ce qu’elle se rendait compte à quel point elle lui rendait la tâche difficile ?  
  
    Naga, qui se trouvait toujours dans sa couchette, releva la tête. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qui se passait. Korra alla lui caresser la tête, en lui disant :  
  
\- Ce n’est rien, Naga. Asami va rester à la maison pour ce soir. Tu devrais dormir, il se fait tard.  
  
Le chien laissa sa tête tomber, fermant les yeux pour s’endormir.  
  
    Sa maitresse fila à la salle de bain. Il fallait qu’elle trouve du démaquillant pour Asami. Elle en avait surement quelque part. Elle utilisait généralement très peu de maquillage : exclusivement pour les évènements importants. Son rendez-vous avec la femme d’affaires était important mais Asami avait débarqué plus tôt et, comme elle n’avait pas l’habitude, se maquiller lui mettait un temps fou. Donc, elle avait décidé de ne pas le faire.  
  
    Elle trouva la bouteille de démaquillant et prit quelques cotons. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle attrapa un aperçu du dos nu d’Asami juste avant qu’elle n’enfile son t-shirt pour la nuit. Une bouffée de chaleur l’envahi. Elle se précipita de poser la bouteille et les cotons et annonça qu’elle allait elle aussi prendre une douche. Elle s’empressa de partir dans la salle de bain.  
  
    Asami récupéra ce que Korra avait déposé pour elle en un éclair. Elle était sûre que sa présence ici était dérangeante. C’est vrai qu’elle allait un peu vite. Peut-être que partager un lit était un peu brusque mais tout ce qu’elle voulait était rester avec Korra encore un peu. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l’aise dans sa propre maison, aussi si elle lui demandait de partir, elle partirait.  
  
    Le PDG décapuchonna la bouteille. Elle versa un peu de la crème sur un des cotons. Se démaquiller… Elle fixait le coton. Elle enlevait rarement son maquillage devant des autres personnes. Au fil du temps, c’était presque devenu comme une armure. Elle se sentait comme nue sans lui, comme un animal sans fourrure. C’était un peu dévoiler une partie de son intimité. Elle passa une première fois le coton sur son œil. C’était maintenant taché de violet. Oui, il fallait l’enlever. Le garder reviendrait à se cacher de Korra, et elle voulait vraiment être avec cette femme. Elle voulait être avec elle sans être gênée d’être qui elle était. Elle voulait pouvoir mettre à nu ses doutes, ses craintes, ses espérances… tout ce qu’elle était. Elle s’était rarement sentie comme ça par rapport à quelqu’un, mais elle ne s’était jamais sentie comme ça en si peu de temps. Après tout, Korra et elle ne s’était rencontrée que la semaine dernière mais c’était comme si elles se connaissaient de longue date. L’envie de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de ses baisers ne la quittait plus. Asami secoua la tête. Effectivement, elle allait beaucoup trop vite. Se contenter de passer cette nuit avec la policière serait déjà amplement suffisant pour un début.  
      
    Elle se positionna devant le miroir que Korra avait dans sa chambre. Ensuite, elle finit d’ôter son maquillage. Plus rien. Plus aucun masque derrière se cacher, juste être elle-même.  
  
    La femme aux yeux verts prit les cotons utilisés pour aller les jeter. Elle ne devait pas laisser des trucs trainer. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine. Trouvant la poubelle, elle jeta les déchets. Quand elle ressortit, elle entendit un grognement. Elle s’accroupit vers la couchette du chien.  
  
\- Hey, Naga. C’est juste moi. Tu as déjà oublié que j’étais là, fille. C’est vrai que je n’aurais peut-être pas dû rester et te laisser tranquille toi et Korra. Je n’aurais pas dû m’inviter.  
  
Ça avait été une impulsion et avant qu’elle n’ait réalisé ce qu’elle avait été en train de faire, elle menait Korra à sa chambre pour qu’elles dorment ensemble. Naga avait cessé de grogner et regardait Asami avec des yeux soucieux. Dans la voix de la jeune femme s’était glissé un semblant de tristesse. L’animal ne comprenait peut-être pas totalement pourquoi, mais elle fit de son mieux pour la réconforter en lui léchant doucement la joue.  
  
\- Tu es gentille, Naga. Merci.     
  
Mais son regard resta un peu triste.  
  
\- Dors, maintenant.  
  
Le chien obéit et Asami retourna dans la chambre. Elle s’assit sur le lit et attendit Korra, le regard dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut pas long. L,a femme à la peau brune revint dans la chambre sèche et habillée. Elle avait dû prendre ses vêtements en quittant la chambre. Korra s’assit à côté d’Asami.  
  
\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
\- Rien, c’est juste que…  
  
Dire un mensonge serait tellement plus facile, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas à elle.  
  
\- C’est juste que je pense que je devrais partir. Je n’ai pas à m’immiscer dans ta vie comme je l’ai fait. Je sais que je te fais te sentir mal à l’aise. Et tu n’as pas à te sentir comme ça chez toi. Alors, je vais juste m’en aller. Je suis désolée, Korra. J’imagine que je me sentais juste seule.  
  
Ayant fini de parler, elle commença à se relever mais Korra l’agrippa.  
  
\- Wo, oh, oh. Ne pars pas si vite.  
  
\- Mais…  
  
\- Non, assis-toi, dit Korra avec une voix calme mais autoritaire.  
  
Les yeux verts regardèrent dans les yeux bleus, et tout ce qu’ils virent fut la détermination. Elle ne s’opposa donc plus et s’assit.  
  
\- D’accord, alors maintenant parlons. Tout d’abord, je suis heureuse que tu t’immisces dans ma vie. Et ensuite, bien sûr que tu mets mal à l’aise ! On a convenu d’y aller doucement, et tu es tellement belle et magnifique et sexy et… tellement toi. Je… C’est juste que quand tu as proposé qu’on partage un lit, j’ai paniqué ! Je ne sais juste pas si je peux me retenir et je suis pas forcément très claire, donc ça aide pas. Quoi qu’il en soit, s’il te plait, ne pars pas.  
  
Asami posa ses lèvres sur celles de Korra.  
  
\- Merci, lui dit-elle.  
  
\- Je peux en avoir plus, pria Korra.  
  
\- Tu es sûre à propos de ça ?  
  
\- Absolument pas.  
  
Et honnêtement, Asami s’en fichait. Elle sourit et son sourire ne s’effaça seulement quand elle embrassa Korra profondément. Elle avait toujours un peu le gout de l’alcool, mais de cette façon-là, l’alcool avait bon gout. Elle plaça ses mains sur le cou de Korra et Korra plaça ses mains sur sa taille. D’une certaine manière, elle atterrit sur les genoux de Korra, pendant qu’elles s’embrassaient. Entre baisers passionnés, les mains de Korra se glissèrent sur les fesses d’Asami. La jeune femme à la peau pâle retint un gémissement de satisfaction. Son cœur accéléra et son envie de déchirer les vêtements qui lui permettraient d’accéder à la peau brune se démultiplia.  
  
\- Korra…  
  
\- Mmm, répondit seulement la jeune femme inconsciente de ce qu’elle faisait, cherchant toujours les lèvres roses.  
  
\- Tes mains.  
  
Ce n’est que quand Asami lui dit qu’elle se rendit compte d’où elle avait placé ses mains.  
  
\- Oups ! Désolée ! Je te l’avais dit.  
  
\- Ouais bah fais attention, parce que je te signale que tu es aussi extrêmement attrayante. Je pourrais être celle qui brise notre accord si tu continues. Maintenant, bouge tes mains.  
  
\- Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas les laisser là ?  
  
\- Korra…  
  
\- D’accord, j’aime juste bien qu’elles soient à cet endroit-là.  
  
Asami gloussa face à la petite moue de la femme aux yeux bleus. Elle la consola en lui offrant toujours plus de baisers. Asami s’empêcha plusieurs fois de passer la main sous les vêtements de Korra et Korra se rappela de garder ses mains jusqu’à, au maximum, le bas du dos pale. Elles continuèrent de s’embrasser jusqu’à que le sommeil vint les chercher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, alors pour moi c'est le pire des trois mais j'aimerais bien un retour. Normalement, la version française est plutôt silencieuse mais j'ai le droit d’espérer quelques commentaires !  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Un nouveau matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le matin après leur premier rendez-vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un autre chapitre! Il est vraiment court. Mais je l'ai ajouté parce que je l'aime bien.
> 
> Merci pour la lecture, les kudos et les commentaires.
> 
> Comme toujours, faites vous plaisir!

La lumière vint chatouiller le visage de la jeune femme d’affaires. Déjà le matin. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux verts pour voir Korra, appuyée sur sa main, qui la fixait.

\- Hey, lui dit la femme à peine réveillée en s’étirant un peu.

\- Hey, répondit l’autre qui semblait être bien plus réveillée.

L’idée traversa Asami que peut-être Korra se demandait ce qu’elle faisait dans son lit. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne s’est rien passé hier soir, rassura-t-elle.

\- Oh, je sais. Contrairement à toi, je ne perds pas la mémoire. 

C'était un test. Selon la réaction d'Asami, elle pourrait savoir si la "thérapie" d'hier avait fonctionné.

\- Je pouvais pas savoir, répondit la femme à la peau pâle. Avec ce que t’as bu, je pense que je serais plongée dans le coma. 

Elle gagna un rire de la beauté aux yeux bleus. Non, il semblait ne plus y avoir de problème. Elle arrivait même à plaisanter sur ce sujet.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Elle regarda l’heure.

\- Ah, si finalement. Environ 40 minutes. 

\- Et tu es restée ici pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Ouais. 

\- Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois ? 

\- Si, mais je n’avais pas besoin de cachet : mon remède était magnifiquement allongé à côté de moi, endormie.

\- Donc… tu as passé 40 minutes à me regarder dormir ?

\- Oui… C’est bizarre ?

Asami déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui. Mais c’est mignon, lui répondit-elle. 

\- Je me disais juste que je pourrais me réveiller chaque matin juste pour te voir dormir. 

\- Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. 

\- Si, si. En fait, j’aimerais beaucoup continuer comme ça, m’endormir et me réveiller tous les jours avec toi à côté de moi. La prochaine fois peut-être sans se souler avant, ce serait bien.

Asami rit.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ais eu à faire ça, elle s'excusa cependant.

\- Ça valait le coup. Je me suis réveillée avec la plus belle femme de tous les temps dans mon lit.

Asami rougit au compliment. Elle fit taire le sourire au coin de Korra en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ce à quoi elle répondit en lui rendant son baiser et en rapprochant leurs corps. Les bras forts de Korra étaient enveloppés autour du dos d'Asami, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. La femme à la peau blanche était très consciente de la fermeté du ventre brun collé au sien, de leurs poitrines pressées l'une contre l'autre, de ses mains parcourant la peau chocolat, des bras comme protecteurs entourant son corps et de leurs lèvres cherchant à avoir toujours plus de contacts, de connaissances sur l'autre bouche. Quand leur souffle leur manqua, elles durent se séparer pour de nouveau pouvoir respirer. 

\- Rien que pour ça, tu devrais emménager ici.

Korra avait dit cette dernière phrase à bout de souffle, étant à demi-sérieuse, les yeux à demi-ouverts, se remettant lentement de l'euphorie du baiser. Asami frotta leurs nez ensemble avant d'embrasser le bout du nez foncé. 

\- Korra, tu exagères.

\- Quoi ? Tu m’as dit que tu te sentais seule. 

À ce moment, Naga débarqua dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. La chienne lécha les deux femmes en tant que bonjour. 

\- Tu vois, même Naga voudrait que tu restes !

\- Korra, tu te rappelles : y aller doucement. 

Ce n'était pas vraiment un non, d'ailleurs. 

\- Je sais. Je plaisante juste… ouais, pas vraiment. Je te re-proposerai dans un mois.

\- Un mois ? Les délais sont courts avec toi.

\- Oui parce que je veux vraiment que ça fonctionne nous deux. Et si tu refuses, je te demanderai le mois suivant et le mois d’après, jusqu’à ce que tu acceptes. La vérité c’est que même si on a passé très peu de temps ensemble, je t’aime vraiment beaucoup Asami. 

Asami l’embrassa encore une fois. Elle reposa son front contre le sien.

\- C’est bien. Parce que je t’aime vraiment beaucoup aussi. Et je veux vraiment que nous deux fonctionne aussi. Donc avec toute cette bonne volonté, on devrait y arriver. 

\- Très certainement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'en pensez-vous? Je veux savoir! Quoi que vous ayez à dire je suis ici pour écouter.
> 
> L'histoire va être affichée comme étant achevée parce que je trouve que c'est une bonne fin, mais comme toujours ce n'est pas définitif. Il suffit de le dire et peut-être que j'écrirai un autre chapitre, ou peut-être que ça viendra de moi-même. On verra...
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit pour ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre : félicitations ! Et merci !
> 
> Lion01

**Author's Note:**

> Tout commentaire bon, mauvais, que ce soit à propos de l'écriture, les fautes de grammaire/orthographe, l'histoire, serait grandement apprécié. S'il vous plait, donner moi votre avis !


End file.
